Static mind
by kunashgi448
Summary: Lincoln Loud feels terrible, the recent misunderstandings with his family have made him doubt his value as a Loud, and, if it were not enough, the pressure about finding his talent and even love begins to grow his stress. Pretend to be fine to avoid raise suspicions, but how long will you keep the mask before it finally breaks? Damn that stupid voice. Need beta for the translation!
1. Prologue

**This chapter was beta by B** **roadwayPrincess95**

 **Please Review, Fav, or Follow, if you want**

* * *

 **Prologue: Everyone has a limit**

 **.**

"Time to turn off the lights. Goodnight my loves!"

"And no spiritist rituals or fugues to assist a midnight rock concert."

Lincoln closed the door of his room calmly, ignoring what his parents said, it was the same as every night, the only period where the Loud house was silent.

The white-haired child sighed before throwing himself into bed, exhausted physically and mentally. Taking his faithful friend, Bun-bun, and hugging him.

"I'm sure you'll wonder why I'm like this? Well, it's been a tough day" Lincoln rested his head on the soft pillow while looking at the ceiling, talking with someone.

"This day was a disaster. Ms. Johnson scolded me in front of the whole class for being the only one who didn't pass the stupid math exam. I couldn't even study all weekend, I was helping Luan with her children's parties all Sunday, and on Saturday I was in bed, thanks to a baseball blow to my head, a "bad throw" said Lynn" Lincoln sighed, tired and trying to forget how bad his weekend had been.

"To make a long story short, Chandler and his group began to bully me, I stepped in Charles' poop in the yard, and well, you can guess how each of my sisters made my day worse."

"Lincoln! Stop complaining to yourself about your life! I need my ten-hour beauty sleep!" Lola screamed annoyed, with some background whispers that supported the spoiled princess.

He had forgotten the walls here can barely hold this old house. From his room, he could hear Lynn's snoring, and Luan telling jokes in her sleep.

"Oh no" Lincoln covered himself with his sheets, and bit his left hand. Fighting those horrible sensations that made him feel panic, it was awful to feel punctures in the area of the heart, and how your arm was numb for no reason.

Before jumping to any conclusions, no, his sisters didn't give him anxiety. Even he doesn't know what causes these sensations. They happen anywhere, for no apparent reason, for two and a half months, Lincoln has tried to cope with this problem.

"Relax Lincoln. Everything is in your mind. Nothing is gonna happen" he repeated the phrase over and over again, still biting his hand to make sure he was still in reality.

You're wondering. Why doesn't Lincoln seek help from his family or friends? Let's go for points.

 _First and foremost. Insecurity_

After the incidents of his bad luck with his sisters, not to mention the more serious ones. He began to doubt his importance in the family.

Of course Lincoln knew they loved him, in a deep part of his mind. He had the example of when his sisters brought his favorite band to a private concert for him. But sadly he had more negative memories than positive ones, and doubt remained in his head.

Why did most of the misunderstandings happen to him?

Besides, it was apparent he contributed less in the home, his role was to support his sisters, and to maintain the order between them. Of course, when the girls don't need him they send him away.

Recently, it was starting to bother him that he contributed least for family vacations, his sisters work with their talents, Lincoln didn't have one.

 _Second. Bad time_

For some destined coincidence, all of his sisters, except Lily for obvious reasons, were preparing for important events. Lori had her colleges exams, Leni was getting ready for a clothes designing contest, Luna had managed to get a gig for a concert at the English restaurant with her band. Luan prepared unique content for her Youtube channel, trying to reach the 100,000 subscribers mark, also to get the silver play button, and Lynn was getting prepared for the state-level soccer finals, to get a win in the last sport she lacked.

As for his younger sisters, Lucy had a local poetry course, Lola had her local beauty pageants, Lana was working on improving Vanzilla, and Lisa is working on a thesis of a complicated subject, which she wasn't going to send to anywhere less than to Harvard.

They were all working on their dreams. But the important detail was the most complicated, _money_.

Keeping such a big family in these times is very complicated. Two weeks ago the company where his father works had to cut their workforce, so Lynn Sr. had to accept a pay cut to avoid his dismissal.

His parents had explained to them things were going to be tight for a while, everyone had agreed to help in whatever way they could.

You know how much sessions with a good psychologist cost? A clue, a lot of money.

"As long as I don't go back to that state, I'll be fine" Lincoln rested his body on the comfortable bed, he hoped to at least sleep a few acceptable six hours of sleep.

Lincoln closed his eyes, ready to go to the world of dreams. Trying to ignore the fact he wasn't alone in the room.

 _"...Sweet dreams Lincoln..."_

 **Days without incidents: 73**

"...you too Lincoln" his mother's voice woke him up.

At least he slept well. He got up, grabbed his usual clothes, ready to line up to go to the bathroom.

"Okay Lincoln Loud, calm down, just act normal, prove you can overcome this alone" after a deep breath, Lincoln put on a happy face, but with a tired expression to adapt at daytime, and went out to face another day.

The bathroom line passed on ordinarily, helping Lucy with her poem, later thumb wrestling with Lynn to kill time, losing every time.

After bathing, he felt it again, now in the jaw area, dang it, it was still very early, normally the first sensations come around noon.

"Just ignore, just ignore it." the middle child calmed his mind, and walked out of the bathroom, letting Leni pass, desperate to fix her hair.

"Four minutes, guys! I have a History test at seven. So if you don't want to walk to school, hurry up" Lori cried from downstairs, with the same threat as usual.

Lincoln opted for a piece of toast as breakfast. One by one, his sisters went outside, when he was going out, he couldn't help it, he didn't want to, but he looked at that piece of furniture.

 _The Loud trophy showcase._

Lincoln saw every trophy that his sisters had won, all deserved in their respective specialties. And in his part. A little five-dollar award, to the best developing brother, at least there was something there. However, with the passing of time it had lost all its meaning, it was like looking at a consolation prize, he hadn't won anything.

Lincoln tries to avoid seeing the showcase every time he passed, he even tried asking his parents to take it down, an idea to be ruled out almost immediately.

The showcase was an inspiration for the Loud family, of continuing to improve and see their accomplishments. To him, it was a sign of pressure, the shadow of the family. Seeing their successes from behind, and when he discovered Lily won a trophy for sucking her finger, well, the pressure only increased.

The Louds were know in Royal Woods for their noisy life. Although, no one denied the great talent the family had in several areas, being the exception to the rule frustrated him a lot.

" _Tick tock Lincoln, tick tock."_

"Lincoln! If you don't have your butt in vanzilla in the next ten seconds, I will literally leave without you, and you'll have to walk to school."

"Wait, Lori!" Lincoln grabbed some coins and put them in his pocket, running to get in Vanzilla in time.

Why did he grab coins? They have their purpose, and it's not for buying lunch.

The school was the same as usual, boring stuff, the same old food in the cafeteria, chatting with his friends about an Ace Savvy comic, manga series, and the new chapter of Arghh. The worst part, holding his breath in the toilet, courtesy of Chandler.

Now that Ronnie Anne wasn't here to defend him, he was on his own, embarrassed to ask Lynn or someone else for help. He had to endure these abuses, always against answering abuse with violence.

"Brother, are you sure you don't want to talk to the principal about Chandler?" asked Clyde, his best friend, his brother from another family. Although he suffered the same abuse, it seems Chandler had some preference for bullying Lincoln in the last few days.

"No Clyde, remember the principal wants evidence to punish him. Also, his rich parents will manage to reach an agreement for a two-day suspension, and when he returns, everything will be worse, remember Cameron Anderson?" a shiver ran down both boys back. Cameron dared to accuse Chandler to the principal, and when the abuser returned from the one-day suspension, the humiliation he suffered came to a degree that he had to change schools.

"I understand, but—"

"It's fine Clyde, as long as I let myself be bullied, nothing more serious will happen, just pray he gets bored of me" interrupted the white-haired child with a forced smile.

Both heard a car horn in the distance, Clyde's parents had come, ready to pick him up.

"Dang it, I want to see Lori, to admire how her blonde hair moves with the wind" Clyde was still in love with his oldest sister. Though the work with Dr. Lopez had managed to stop the nosebleeds when Clyde saw her, he still had a lot of work to do.

"I'll have to wait for another time, see you tomorrow brother" they separated with their secret greeting.

Lincoln saw how Clyde was happy with his family, could never deny how many times he thinks how beautiful it would be to be an only child, with all the advantages involved.

"Ah, at least I have a person who supports me" Clyde still didn't know about his current situation, although he had come to a decision. If he had another change like last time, he would tell him everything.

"Hello Lincoln" a voice made him jump, but not like when Lucy appeared from behind out of nowhere, but one that made him nervous.

"H-Hi Paige, what's up?" Paige Rivers, his recent new friend, and the girl he still had kind of a crush for.

"Just want to confirm you're still coming to the arcade on Friday afternoon, I need a partner to break the record for couples in the dance game, and you're the best player I know to help me with the challenge" Paige said, smiling, which made Lincoln more nervous, thank god he was able to maintain control.

"Sure, everything's still on, Friday at four o'clock, we go for that record" Lincoln answered with a confident voice.

"Thank you Lincoln, it's good to have a playmate with skill. I owe you one, see you there" Paige ran down the hallway.

On the other hand, Lincoln made his way to the back of the school, making sure nobody saw him, once sure of this, he let out an exhale of relief.

"Yes, I managed to form a friendship with Paige, now that Ronnie Anne is not in town, I needed a new playmate. Just want to clarify it's not a date, it's a challenge we both agreed to do," he said to nothing again, drawing his thoughts.

He could play with Clyde and his others friends, but Paige had more skill. She was even better than him.

It was normal to try to socialize with new people, at least he was distracted from his problems.

Love, something that a child about to turn twelve would typically not care about, but there he was, already troubled in this field.

His relationship with Ronnie Anne was complicated. Yes, he kissed her on the lips, and don't get him wrong, it was something incredible.

However, they both opted to stay as best friends. Especially now that she had moved to the city, and they didn't want a bad relationship to break their friendship, you know, the typical fear of taking the next step.

Cristina and Cookie had not changed too much. Cristina almost always avoided him, for the videos fiasco, occasionally greeted him for education, but didn't pass from there. And Cookie was just like his cookie taster, ordinary conversations, they were just friends.

What was bothering Lincoln on the issue was that his sisters, to highlight Lori, began to ship him with Ronnie Anne, so he avoided going out with his female friends, or bringing them to the house.

After Paige came to his house for Biology homework, he received a reminder of how he had to be faithful to his girlfriend, even though he has repeated over and over again Ronnie Anne is not his girlfriend.

Do you know how depressing it is for your sisters to force you to date a girl? Without having the right to choose, it's horrible.

 _"I'm jealous, not even twelve and you're a lady killer, maybe it's because you spend most of the time surrounded by girls, and know how to deal with them."_

After clarifying the situation to himself, Lincoln walked to his new favorite place, a small tree house on the edge of a wooded area. Only half an hour walking distance from home, ideal for resting.

Lincoln took out his cell phone, to make sure there were no problems or misunderstandings with his absence at home.

 _L_ ori, _I'm going to Rusty's house to do a geography project, don't wait for me at school, see you at home – Lincoln. 2:37 PM_

 _Fine twerp, be home before it gets dark, or you'll be a human pretzel - Lori. 3:01 PM_

He knows to lie is wrong, but he has no other choice, Lincoln needed his space to relax, something that inside the Loud house he couldn't do.

"I discovered this place the other day, I've stayed here at least three hours every day to help me maintain my mental stability, I owe so much to this old three house" Lincoln commented to anyone, feeling the need to explain everything.

 _"God bless you, good luck...hehe...luck, still have fun memories of those days."_

Inside the tree house, there wasn't much, some scattered water bottles, fried bags, a small rug he took from the attic, an improvised table with a wooden board and old books, on top of that, papers with sketches and written notes.

Lincoln had found a way to relax in drawing, since the comic contest. He decided to improve his drawing skills, creating his own characters, he's never shown his work to anyone, not even Clyde, for fear of criticism.

The reason for doing it here is apparent, if his sisters see his drawings, they would surely mock how bad his drawings are, and if that happens, his secret could come to light.

After drawing for forty minutes, he still had to improve in the structure of the bodies, but the faces had significant improvements. Doing the drawings in both American comics and manga styles. However, another puncture in the chest stopped Lincoln in the middle of a drawing.

"Calm, calm, enough for today" he whispered to calm down. Sitting on the edge of the door and looking out at nature, breathing quietly, sadly, the sensation expanded to his arm and throat.

"Enough!" in a startup of frustration, Lincoln hurt his knuckles on his left hand by hitting the wooden wall, scratches and slight lines of blood appeared.

"Shit...Eh?" he noticed something peculiar, the feeling was gone.

His knuckles ached, still felt uncomfortable, but the sensations that frightened him had gone.

"Could it be?" he quickly shook his head, absolutely not, he would never fall so low as to reach those limits.

 _"Glad you have some logic there, would be bad if you considered hurting yourself, at least you know at this point, your sisters are not the main cause of your pain."_

Lincoln sat down to look at the emptiness, hugging his legs, thinking, allowing itself to be carried inside his thoughts. If the plan to hide his state failed, he had to shuffle his options of trust.

Besides Clyde, for now, he only had Luna and Lucy. Both sisters had a strong bond with him, there was also Lana and Lily, but Lana was too young to understand, not to mention Lily being a baby.

Lori, Lynn, and Lola, hell no. They would make fun of him for being weak, for not being a man, cruel as ever.

Leni wouldn't understand, her innocence and limited IQ are a big problem, it was a coin in the air on how Luan would take it, and Lisa would most likely use him as a guinea pig to study about anxiety. About his parents, he didn't want to think about it.

The sound of his cell took Lincoln out of his trance, seeing the phone screen, he saw that it was Luna who was calling him. He pressed the green button and switched it to speaker mode.

"Hey Luna"

"Bro! Are you coming back home? Lori and Leni have been trying to call you for an hour, but you didn't answer, we thought something had happened to you" her voice sounded worried, wish he could believe his sisters were concerned for him, he really did.

 _"Of course, you blocked Lori´s number when you're here, and since Leni forgot to give you her new cell phone number...I wonder who she calls."_

"Sorry, left the phone in silent mode, we needed to concentrate on the work, but I'm on the way, give me twenty minutes" Lincoln replied with a calm tone, realizing it was already late, the sun was on the horizon.

"Ok, we're waiting for you."

"Ok, see you in—"

"...Lincoln?"

"Something happen, Luna?"

"Nothing...just remember I love you with all my heart. If you need help with something, anything, you can come to me any time to talk."

"...I know... " he hung up the call, without leaving a chance for her to answer.

Luna would have noticed a change in his attitude. Lincoln was not the best actor in the world, at least he managed not to raise suspicion for almost three months.

 _"I am interested in your next move. Your plans always are entertaining"_

Lincoln walked to his house, knowing what awaited him, he mentalized all possible scenarios, from the most optimistic to the worst.

Once he is at the corner of the house, about thirty steps away from the door, he felt frightened again. Lincoln hugged himself.

I didn't want to. I didn't want to. I didn't want to.

The anger caused by those past situations with his sisters, with his family, was transformed into fear, then came back in a dangerous combination.

Lincoln Loud was afraid

Lincoln Loud was terrified

He had to overcome this alone, had to prove to himself, to that voice, he is strong. It's his problem, his final test.

Lincoln had to endure Lori´s abuse, had to endure modeling Leni's dresses, had to endure Luna´s rock practice, had to endure Luan´s pranks, had to endure Lynn's physical sport practices, had to endure Lucy´s questions, had to endure Lana´s exotic pets, had to endure Lola's whims, had to endure Lisa's experiments, had to endure Lily's cries, and had to endure his parents.

The white-haired kid bit his arm, calming his emotions, ready to put back that mask of happiness and charismatic attitude that defined him.

He was afraid of his own emotions. How much time should I go on like this? A bad situation could cause his mind to explode.

 _"This will be fun."_

Lincoln ignored the voice in his head, sure, this is a clear example he is losing his mind, also with the fact he knew someone was following him the past three days.

The mask is cracking and could break at any second. How much time will pass before that happens?

When Lincoln enters his house, pretending to be his old self, a phrase passes through his mind.

 **"I'm going to snap."**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I know the start follow the same "tragic** **Lincoln" theme, but I wanna try something a little different, hope this fic is different from the rest. You decided if you want to continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter was beta by BrodwayPrincess95**

 **Please Review, Fav, or Follow, if you want.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First alert**

.

"Ok, I'll see you at the restaurant tomorrow to prepare the music stuff."

"Amazing Sam, I'll see you tomorrow." Luna hung up the call, sighing with relief. In the end, Sam was able to finish her essay on philosophy. Essential for the final grade, she had feared that they would have to change the date of the concert for school problems, but in the end it didn't happen.

Luna leaned back in Luan's bed, taking advantage that her roommate was at a theatre club meeting, on Sunday they would present a school play, the typical fantasy world story.

The rocker tried to calm down, it wasn't the first time she had played in a public place, however, the manager of the site had said that a talent hunter from Liverpool, England would be coming the night of the concert. And if everything went well it could be a significant step to fulfilling her dream.

But before the concert, she had to do something and I was willing to do it tomorrow.

"One battle at a time Luna Marie Loud" she said aloud putting her headphones on, settling on a classic of Mick Swagger ´Walk with the Fog´. After a while, she came to a song that she didn't like at all. Turning on her cell phone to change to another song, she realized the time. 5:53 PM

"Sure enough," Luna stood up to leave her room, taking care not to tread on one of Lynn's balls, not wanting to suffer the same fate as Leni. That fall on her butt must have hurt a lot.

"Bro, are you there?" Luna knocked on the door of her younger brother, to no response. "Lincoln?"

"Lincoln isn't here" Luna jumped frightened. There was only one person capable of doing that, her younger sister, Lucy.

"God, Lucy, you're going to end up killing someone from a heart attack."

"Sigh, I'm sorry. I try to control it." said Lucy, with her typical dead expression.

"At least you're trying to get your jump scares down" Luna rolled her eyes, like that's going to change. "Anyway, it's late, and neither Lincoln or Luan are home yet."

"Luan has just arrived, she's in the kitchen with Lana."

"For what?"

"Ahh! Luan!"

" _Wet´s up_ Lana, haha, get it?" at least Luan was already home, just like her jokes.

"That leaves us with Lincoln. Seriously, what Geography homework takes so long?...Lucy?" the gothic girl disappeared from the hallway the same way she appeared, Luna will never understand how Lucy does it.

Luna walks to the room of her older sisters, knocking on the door before entering. She didn't want to deal with the bossiness of her older sister, complaining about her privacy. Privacy in the Loud house, good joke.

"Lola! I told you, you can't take my nail polish!"

"I'm Luna, can I come in?"

"Fine, but close the door when you enter."

Luna obeyed, she noticed both Lori and Leni were on the phone "trying to call Lincoln?"

"Yes, but the twerp literally blocks my number. I send him a text message, but it leaves me with the two blue marks, and that's low. Wait until I get him" Lori said, as if leaving her the two blue mark of Whatsapp was the most severe offense you could do to her.

"I already talked to him. But his voice was like, really hoarse, and he hung up on me when I didn't want to buy his chicken and fries combo."

"Leni, this number is for KFC, not Lincoln's phone." said Lori, gathering all the patience of the world not to shout.

"Oh, my mistake. The number Linky gave me was wrong, I thought this number was the right one" Luna took the paper, to check the number.

"Leni, this isn't a six, it's a nine, and you changed the seven to a four" explained the rocker already accustomed to telling this kind of thing to her older sister.

"Luna you have his number, call him. Surely he doesn't have you blocked." Luna called her brother, she didn't want Lincoln to walk home alone at night.

"Hey Luna "

"Bro! Are you coming back home? Lori and Leni have been trying to call you for an hour, but you didn't answer, we thought something had happened to you. "

"Sorry, I left the phone on silent mode, we needed to concentrate on the work. I'm on the way, give me twenty minutes."

Luna noticed something off in his voice, it wasn't the same voice loaded with enthusiasm and energy.

"Ok, we're waiting for you."

"Ok, see you in-" Luna interrupted him, she needed to make something clear.

"...Lincoln?"

"Something happen Luna?"

"Nothing… just remember that I love you with all my heart. If you need something, anything, you can come to me any time to talk"

"...I know..." Lincoln hung up the call, without giving her time to answer. Something was not right.

"What excuse did the twerp use this time?" asked Lori, without looking up from her teen magazine.

"He said he took his time with the work, but he's on his way" Luna doubted Lori would have noticed, but choose to ask anyway. "Dudes, do you think Lincoln has been different recently?"

"Different? But Linky wears the same clothes." commented Leni confused.

"Not his clothes dude, I mean his attitude."

"It's normal Luna. We're in final exams season. And you know that Ms. Johnson is a tough teacher, surely the dwarf's class is harder now" Lori´s point of view was a valid one, it made sense.

"But sis, it's not Lincoln's fault his teacher's boyfriend broke up with her in the middle of the mall. Taking it out on her class is not cool."

It was clear Ms. Johnson was not well enough to teach, but the substitute teacher, Ms. Di Martino, had received a better job in Sacramento and there were no more substitutes. Keeping Ms. Johnson was the only option to the school.

"I understand Luna, but you know I need Lisa's help to get into Michigan State. It's not my fault my exams are on the same days." Lori looked askance at her sister, who did not look very convinced.

It could be said Luna is Lincoln´s guardian since Lynn left the title vacant three years ago. Lori sighed, throwing the magazine aside and standing up to walk over to Luna.

"I understand your worry, if you notice that this continues over the next few days, let me know and I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, dude."

"Lori, Luna, will you help me for a minute? I need your opinion on my new summer designs" both girls agreed to help Leni, although Luna's mind didn't stop thinking about the various issues that had happened with the people she loves most.

* * *

 **Loud House front door**

* * *

Lincoln opened the door carefully, praying the front door wouldn't squeak so loud. The coast was clear, maybe he could get to his room using the vent. Hopefully, Lucy wasn't there.

"Il-con!" Of course, Lily was playing in the living room while Lisa was working on her experiments. At least he knew Lisa cared Lily was out of the reach of dangerous experiments.

"Shh"

"Shh" Lily imitated her brother's gesture. Despite her young age, she understood many expressions and their meaning.

Lincoln moved very slowly, coming to the ventilation of the room. Seriously, he would make it.

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Dang it."

 _"Don't expect any miracles either, it's clear they were waiting for you."_

Lincoln gulped, turning to face the gaze of all his sisters. Except for Lily, who kept her innocent smile.

"Hello, girls."

"You have five seconds to explain yourself," warned Lori with her arms folded.

"I already talked to you and Luna. I went to Rusty's house for a Geography project. The work was complicated, that's why I'm late. I'm sorry" explained Lincoln, hoping they would believe him.

"What do you think girls, do you believe him?"

"Nope"

"No"

"Not at all."

"Negative"

"Maybe?"

"Poo-Poo"

"But it's the truth, what do you want me to say?" asked the albino starting to feel some anger rising, but trying to regain control of his emotions.

"The truth."

"Fine, we finished around three in the afternoon, I stayed late to play, the same thing happened that time with Clyde, happy?"

"See? That wasn't that hard, but now any group projects will be done here, and if there are problems. I'll take care of it, got it?" for Lincoln, Lori's threats had slowly lost effect, it was always the same.

 _"To watch the work be destroyed if our partner makes one of you fall in love with him? I feel bad even considering it. Although I'll give you credit, your ability to lie is improving. It's good that you have confidence in yourself."_

"Understood. How about I prepare everyone's favorite sandwiches? To apologize for making all of you worry" the only son of the family proposed, trying to find his own space he felt that he was choking.

"Ok, but don't let it happen again."

"Hey Linc, remember—"

"I know Lynn, on Thursday we have soccer practice. Although you'll have to talk to Lucy, Luan and Lisa, they also need help with their tasks on the same day. Come to an agreement and then let me know later" after saying this, Lincoln retired to the kitchen to make the nine sandwiches.

It was the same as making breakfast on Saturdays, so he was already used to it.

 _"I'll state the obvious. You're fucked, even if you get to be free tomorrow, you'll be your sister's servant until Monday. In that time something will happen._ "

Even if the voice was right, he kept ignoring it. He would prepare for those days. Lincoln was accustomed to them. He could bear it, right?

"Is my sandwich ready?" asked Leni entering the kitchen, smiling as always.

"Sure, here you go." He handed the dish to his sister, bad move.

"Auch"

"Linky...what happened to your hand?!" in a second, he had all of his sisters surrounding him, worried about the wound on his hand.

"Relax, it's just a scratch."

"A pretty big one." clarifies Lucy, seeing the big cut in the area of his knuckles.

"It only hurts a little...Auu!"

"Oh, poor Lincoln!" the poor albino child could not help but be frightened by that phrase. It was at this moment he knew, he fucked up.

 _"You don't know how much I love seeing this"_

The next few minutes were agony. Leni swinging hot soup, God knows where she found it, Luan trying to cheer him up with her clown doctor character, Lily's obligatory kiss in the injured area, and an electric shock from Lisa to top it all off.

Was it so difficult to disinfect the wound with alcohol and bandage his hand?

"Look at the sweet side, they care about you. Crazily, but they worry, wasn't that what bothered you?"

"Bro" Lincoln looked at the door of his room. Luna was the only one who was still there after the disaster, with a worried look.

"What's the matter, Luna? Do you need any help?" Luna stopped Lincoln, so he didn't get out of bed, opting to sit down.

"Listen, I've noticed you acting different, I want to know if everything is ok."

"Don't worry Luna, it's just the ridiculous burden of homework and exams, it's always stressful. Nothing that a little positive attitude and organization won't solve" Lincoln smiled, trying to reassure his sister, who looked down at his wound.

"What happened to you?" Luna and the others had forgotten to ask how their dear brother had gotten hurt.

In the absence of options, Lincoln said the first thing that came to mind.

"I was trying to imitate Ace's new technique, ´Dimond Punch´, and I ended up hitting the wall, really hard."

 _"...that's very pathetic. But I think in this case, it works. nerd."_

Lincoln could not help but feel ashamed to see Luna laughing, plus the background laughter of his other sisters, stupid walls. Fortunately, Luna's sudden hug almost rid him of all the negative thoughts, almost.

"I'm sorry Bro, it's just that sometimes you're so mature, and other times you're so childish. I find it cute." Luna squeezed a little tighter, which was reciprocated.

"I love you bro. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

"Likewise, Luna" the hug lasted a few seconds more, then Luna let her brother rest a little before their parents arrived and made dinner.

Lincoln looked at the ceiling of his room thinking.

"Even after this. Why can't I trust you?"

 _"Look at the little details. It's something you always overlook, for both your sisters and Chandler´s new rude attitude."_

The rest of the day was the same. Dinner is the same thing as every Tuesday, turkey loaf.

Lincoln kept the twins from killing each other, he was the last to talk, listened to the different stories of each of his sisters. When Rita asked him about his day, Lincoln respond the same thing as always, "Just a normal day."

Once in bed, Lincoln marveled again at how strange the pattern of sensations was.

He was happy to be cared for by his sisters, even with their crazy way of looking after him. But he still felt uncomfortable. But when they mocked him about how he injured himself, felt nothing. Zero sensations.

"I don't understand it, but I must keep going" was the last thing he thought before going to sleep, ignoring the presence looking at him from next to the bed silently.

The following morning passed in the same Loud house style.

Lincoln managed to avoid seeing the trophy case and becoming depressed again. He knew that nothing would come from throwing himself on the ground and crying.

He had to look for something, anything he could win. But it needed to be something that was good.

Lincoln entered the elementary school with Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa.

All with the usual annoyed feeling of having to go to school, and the worst part, Clyde would not arrive until after lunch. He had an appointment with the doctor, a checkup. The good news was Chandler had gone to L.A. with his family for the rest of the week.

Let's skip Math and History class, or did you want to find X again? Or learn who the first mayor of South Dakota was? Knew it.

"Hey, give me back my cookies!" Lincoln stopped by a corner, watching as Scott, one of the members of Chandler´s gang, was bothering Cookie, snatching her homemade cookies.

"You said you have no money. I'll settle the debt with your cookies" said the bully, eating the cookie with his mouth wide open, the animal.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

"Oh no, is the captain of the dodgeball team, Girl Jordan, you gonna hit me with a ball?" Scott said sarcastically, pretending to be terrified.

"You're an idiot Scott. You, Chandler, and your stupid friends all are." Girl Jordan cried, hugging Cookie, to calm her down.

"Bah, your threats are as pathetic as that third-year gothic girl. Believing ghosts are real, it's obvious she would be the sister of that loser Lincoln."

What Scott said annoyed Lincoln, they could mess with him however they wanted, but no one mocked his sisters.

"…" his eyes saw static, he listened as the sound of the static resonated in his brain, he felt strange, he didn't see anything, he felt nothing, feels different. What is going on?

"Hey idiot, don't you dare mock my little sister!" said Lincoln facing Scott and receiving a pitying look from his companions, he was going to get his butt beaten.

"Make me. Nerd"

"I don't like to get my hands dirty with people like you." The albino answered, smiling mockingly.

"But you're shit" replied Scott.

"That's what you are, but what am I?"

"Shit"

"That's what you are, but what am I?"

"Shit"

"That's what you are, but what am I?"

"Shit"

"And I'm your reflection."

"..." The hallway resonated with an intense ´uh!´ Scott was beginning to lose patience.

"Wow, looks like someone's feeling different today, and I find this version of you very annoying."

Scott threw him a menacing glance, as he cracked his knuckles. It didn't have any effect on Lincoln.

"Great, but the truth is, it's your problem, not mine, is it?"

"I'm not going to stand here watching this!"

Lincoln pointed to his left "Well, there's an empty chair in the corner." All of the students in the area were surprised, someone was even recording it. They were all waiting for the inevitable beating. But something even more epic happened. This video was going to be the topic of the week.

"You asked for it Loud!" before Scott could hit Lincoln, someone stepped in.

"Young Manson! To the principal's office, now!"

Behind both kids, appeared the Chemistry teacher.

Scott looked furiously at Lincoln, who responded by waving his hand in a farewell.

"Whoa, Lincoln, I never thought you'd play with fire. A few seconds more and you would have been done" commented Girl Jordan, without concealing her surprised tone.

"Elementary my dear friend, the Chemistry teacher has the same routine every day. He always arrives in this hallway around ten. I just coordinated my time to give Scott what he deserves. Easy peasy lemon squeezy" explains Lincoln, totally proud.

Girl Jordan had to admit, this brave version of Lincoln Loud is cool, and she liked it. Cookie still hadn't come out of her shock.

"You surprise me. If you continue like this, maybe I'll ask you for help getting rid of Andrew. He's a stalker. I'm losing my temper with the guy."

"Whenever you want, now I must go. Bye" both girls watched Lincoln go towards the boy's bathroom.

"That was weird, but awesome at the same time." Paige said, reaching out to her friends, still impressed by Lincoln.

"Do you think he's okay? That wasn't usual for him" asked Cookie, a little worried.

"Unusual or not, I hope he keeps that smartass attitude when Chandler gets back from his trip to L.A. I don't want to miss it." A friend of Paige's enters the talk.

"I agree with Girl Jordan, sorry but I bet for Chandler. By the way, since we are talking about weird stuff, did you know a new student is joining the sixth-grade class?"

"Are you sure Dave? We're just under two weeks away from summer vacation. It doesn't make sense a new student came" Paige responded to Dave's comment, a new student at this point is very unusual.

"Well, something must have happened for them to come from Grand Rapids, that's on the other side of Michigan, I just know he's coming tomorrow."

"We'll see what happens tomorrow, for now, let's go to the cafeteria. I hope there's still dessert, today is flan Wednesday" the group began to walk to the cafeteria.

Cookie looked towards the boy's bathroom. She felt that something was wrong with Lincoln, but didn't have time to think before the Girl Jordan grabbed her arm to pull her along with them.

The next thing Lincoln Loud knew, he was sitting in a cubicle in the boy's bathroom, completely disoriented, looking at his phone, it had been more than half an hour since he heard those sounds, he couldn't remember anything.

Lincoln needed to calm down, if this continued, it would unleash another wave of sensations, and in the worst of chaos, a panic attack.

Sadly, he couldn't eat his breakfast, though, considering the quality of the food in the cafeteria, that might not be a bad thing.

Lincoln entered his classroom, all the kids stopped their conversations to look at him, which made Lincoln uncomfortable. Some of them even raised their thumbs in a sign of approval. Others were just trying to analyze him, for the first time, he was the center of attention in school, and positively!

Clyde was just as confused as him, the only McBride son arrived after lunch, knowing absolutely nothing about what happened. When Clyde asked Lincoln about it, he answered with the truth. "I have no idea."

Ms. Johnson entered the classroom, with her annoyed expression. Still upset by what happened in her personal life. She reminded the class that the general exam would be on Tuesday and counted for a significant portion of the final grade.

Lincoln made a mental note to create a plan to organize his study schedule. After his sisters scared Hugh to death, the idea of a tutor who wasn't Lisa was ruled out.

On Wednesday, Lincoln had art club activities, so he would have to go home on foot again. What his family didn't know, was Mr. Rodgers went to an art seminar in Baltimore, so the club had officially completed their activities this school year. Lincoln would use the break, to have quality time for himself.

His group of friends invited him to go to the park, which Lincoln kindly declined, for two main reasons.

The first, he needed to be alone, to take away the inconvenience of being the center of attention. Which had already caused a tingly sensation in his left arm.

The second point, Stella was going with them. It wasn't that Lincoln wouldn't like to go out with Stella, she's a good friend.

The problem, except for Clyde, Rusty, Zach, and Liam still have the intention of being Stella's boyfriend. Which meant there would be a silent war among the boys in the group for the new girl attention. Better to keep his distance this time.

Lincoln entered the tree house, making sure to cover the windows with the curtains and shut the wooden door.

"Relax, nothing serious will happen. It's new comic Wednesday. I don't want anyone to see me in my underwear. I take my precautions, need to relax after what happen early."

 _"Ha, what a strange habit. Reading a comic in your underwear. You're weird, and not in a good way."_

Once again, Lincoln opted to ignore the voice. He turned on his laptop and opened the new chapter of Ace Savvy, recently downloaded.

Of course, it wasn't the same as having a physical copy, but with the cut in his allowance because of his father's economic situation, he couldn't afford to buy it every week.

Nothing remarkable, comic #216 was the introduction of the new arc, now focusing Ace's attention on an evil organization, where for the first time, they would fight a female villain. An unstable woman named Karma.

Seemed like the typical crazy and evil character, though he would only judge after finishing the Purple card arc.

After checking that he still had time, Lincoln put his clothes back on, deciding to clean up the mess he had here. He put the trash in a corner to separate it, pulling a garbage bag out of his backpack. He couldn't stand so much clutter, how could Lana love this kind of dirty environment?

By moving the books a little a note fell on the ground, a yellow post it. A desperate, handwritten note.

 **Please help me**

Weird. How long was that there?

It had no dust. It's new paper, surely it was a note Lucy wrote and left inside the book. It's about spirits and stuff that she liked, surely she'd written it here.

The idea of someone coming into the tree house was unlikely, the paper placed on the edge of the door was still in place when he'd arrived. To enter through the window, someone would have to be very adept at climbing. And what was the purpose of just leaving a note?

 **"You're overthinking things again, you know that's bad in your current state."**

Lincoln hated to admit it, but the voice was right. He would get nervous if he thought about the hundreds of negative scenarios, for now, he would leave it as an isolated incident.

"Well, it's four, I have to go back. Hopefully, the house is still standing. Besides, I need to make a plan to beat Lynn tomorrow at the weekly board game. She is unbearable with her undefeated streak of 398-0. It's not like before, but it is getting annoying she shows her butt with her dance of victory" commented Lincoln to nothing, expressing his thoughts.

At least Lynn controlled herself a little bit, unlike Luan on the most recent April Fools Day, he didn't want to remember the cruel joke he had received, it was the closest he'd come to a **snap**.

Lincoln checked his cell phone on the way home, seeing unread messages in the group he had with his sisters. Surely it was Lola bragging about her beauty, or Leni sharing spam messages, again.

 _Chat: Loud Sisters_

 _Lori: I must admit, I am literally proud of you. To be a gentleman and defend those girls from that idiot - 3:57 PM_

 _Luna: You gave that bully what he deserved Bro! Respect - 3:57 PM_

 _Lynn: I would have broken his face, but considering your weak physical condition. It's a good way to humiliate that idiot. If he keeps bothering you, tell me. And I'll run away from middle school to give him a lesson. Nobody messes with my family - 3:58 PM_

 _Lucy: Words are more painful than a physical punch, you inspire courage in my soul - 3:59 PM_

 _Luan: Whoa! He sure ran to the bathroom to clean himself, washing his shitty zone, haha. Get it? - 3:59 PM_

 _Lola: Luan, that is disgusting - 3:59 PM_

 _Lana: You have to teach me how to do that Linc! - 4:01 PM_

 _Lisa: Brilliant way to win a confrontation, you are smarter than my studies showed - 4:01 PM_

 _Lori: Poo-poo - 4:07 PM_

 _Lori: Ignore it, Lily took my cell phone while I was in the kitchen - 4:08 PM_

 _Leni: Also, Rebecca doesn't know how to combine colors. Yellow with pink?! It's a crime of fashion :( - 4:11 PM_

 _Lisa: Leni, you are in the wrong digital communication channel, again - 4:11 PM_

"What are they talking about?" Whispered Lincoln confused, he must have done something great for all his sisters, except Lola, to praise him. Could it have happened during his mental lagoon?

 _"You must admit that it feels good… and speaking of family, Luna, and her band is in front of us."_

Lincoln looked up. He was opposite the English establishment, Bager's & Mosh. Luna and her band got their stuff out of Chunk's car, Luna's role model, besides Mick Swagger.

"Looks like they're leaving, I should go and ask them to give me a ride back home." said Lincoln to himself, while the band said goodbye to each other.

Luna made a gesture, signaling for Chunk to wait. She sighed and walked with Sam to the alley next to the restaurant.

 _"Secrets, I like secrets. We should take a look."_

Lincoln opted to cross the street, though the traffic was unusually high. He took his time.

On arriving, he settled next to Chunk, the rest of the band was already gone.

"Hello Chunk"

"What's up little Loud? What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way home, but I saw Luna here, and I thought I could ask you to give me a ride with her home."

"For sure man, do me a favor and go get Luna and Sam back. I have a meeting to attend in ten minutes, and both of them are taking their time." said Chunk, looking at the clock as he moved his foot, wanting to leave.

The albino nodded and headed for the alley.

"Hey, Luna, we have..." the words died, in shock, Lincoln looked at the scene in front of his eyes.

His sister Luna, is kissing Sam on the lips, her best friend was Luna's love?

Not that guy with all the pint of a rocker who she brought to the house with Sam a month ago, and as both shared the same name, they thought it was the guy Luna was in love with, mistake.

 _"Well, well, well, this is unexpect...whoa, and they use the tongue."_

Lincoln Loud turned away slowly from the alley, without removing his gaze. In shock, the same as the time he heard Lily say the F-word. It was a personal moment for his sister. But the confirmation was still in his head.

Is Luna gay?

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N: Yeah, yeah, I understand in the deep problem the fandom has with this kind of stories, but I like this kind of fics. I get it is a cliche, but is almost impossible to make a story, any story without one cliche, the strategy is how you managed the cliche, I will try to this, hope all goes right. And no, no homophobic Lincoln, just the shock, and clear I would not make Lincoln´s life a hell 24/7, is a process to follow, so you have to wait a time before he snaps.**

.

 ** _Answering last chapter reviews:_**

 ** _LittleAlex61910: This will continue, and thank god I found a beta to help me with the grammar._**

 ** _Frost115: Yeah, hope you like the idea._**

 ** _Hatoralo: No, I actually want to have Lincoln´s patience or positive mind, but all have a limit, yeah the show is bad to make a proper ending to avoid some here think "Lincoln is neglected!". I know the idea in general and the Chandler OOC part are some of the most hated cliches here (maybe add the crack ship of Luan and Maggie). But all have a reason why this changes, if you leave me the chance to try to work on this, thanks, if not, well, thanks for reading and comment dude._**

 **johnmonty _: here is the new chapter._**

 ** _Tolle lege: Thanks, maybe the problem with this kind of fics is all makes Lincoln snap too fast, and make his depression on past chapters like NSL, or the Sister protocol thing, without knowing what happens after, leaving to the imagination. And put Lincoln in his room sad all the time, he will try to overcome these situations, like the trophy stuff._**

 ** _just4FunFiction: Hope I can maintain you interested._**

 ** _Bouken Dutch 2.0: Yes, you are right, I will try to make this fic be in the bunch of "Sad Lincoln story #6,743. I agree with you, Chandler is not like I wrote here, but since he is gonna have an important role here, I decided to put a sudden change on his attitude so Lincoln had to act, but don't worry, all would be explained about Chandler´s problem. Yeah, but both Hank and Hawk are teenagers, so at least they are in middle school, but still, I have plans for both bullies._**

 ** _BloodSiren22: Glad I am not alone in liking this kind of fics, hope you like it._**

 ** _Trinus: I will!_**

 ** _nuuo: Thanks. And no, Lincoln is not sick of the heart, some anxiety attacks are concerted in the heart zone, feeling like having pressure in the chest, sudden sensation in the heart, etc. All is an anxious problem, I live with it some years ago, I can tell feels so fucking bad._**

 ** _ThePhamtomHokage: Hope you like it._**

 ** _WOAH: I will, but you would need to wait a while to read that moment._**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter was beta by BrodwayPrincess95**

 **Please Review, Fav, or Follow, if you want.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Days without incidents: 0**

.

Have you ever experienced that uncomfortable feeling, you know the one where you go with your sister or friend somewhere alone, like it's any other day and out of nowhere, a third person appears. A person who happens to be the lover of your companion. Joining in on whatever you're doing.

So, there you are, feeling uncomfortable with their expressions of love making you feel like a zero, or a loner in the case of you not having a girlfriend.

Well, Lincoln Loud was experiencing this, in a lower way.

The only son of the Loud family tried to do his best to pretend he was fine, reading a magazine Chuck had in his truck. But he felt uncomfortable, should Lincoln be thankful that he was in the middle seat? He would have preferred to walk if he'd known this would happen.

Just a glance to both sides and he recognized the looks Luna and Sam were giving each other, that typical look of couples who barely have a day of dating under their belt.

Chuck was to focused on complaining about the traffic to realize it. Both girls had an arm around the seats.

 _"I would bet your pathetic allowance they're holding hands behind the seats. Ah, the smell of love."_

Lincoln would worry about the increase in times he hears this voice later. Right now, he felt weird. He knew a very intimate secret of his older sister. Of course, it took him by surprise that it was Sam, Luna´s best friend. He had nothing against it, come on, if Clyde's parents are, then what's wrong with Luna being gay?

"Bro, how was your day?" asked Luna, saving him for a moment from the dilemma that was his mind. He didn't know if Luna had seen he was uncomfortable, or just wanted to know how his day was.

"Normal...school, art club, studying for exams" Lincoln replied looking sideways at his sister, and then returning to the magazine. He didn't even know what he was reading.

"Oh, fifth-year exams are the hardest of all of elementary school. I know from my own experience, it's a miracle I got a C- in history, hang in there buddy." said Sam.

He knows almost nothing about her, only that when she went home with the other guy who was supposedly also called Sam, he and his sisters had to look for Sam´s guitar that Luna had lost, to end with Sam having it the whole time.

Lincoln could see Sam was a good person, which calmed him more, he always wants the best for his family.

"Thank you, Sam."

"Hey Luna, why don't we have a practice session after school? You told me little Lincoln has a good ear for music." commented Sam excitedly. She knew from Luna, Lincoln was her favorite sibling for many reasons. She wanted to see for herself, the charm of the albino.

"Yeah, what do you say bro? You could also help us with the lyrics, it's gonna be rockin!" feeling the pressure from both girls, Lincoln accepted the offer. Then he promptly returned to the uncomfortable silence.

Now he had two sisters with a lover, who would be next to fall in love?

 _"There are three sisters in love you imbecile. Your little sister Lucy, she just needs to make it official with Rocky. But of course, she's still a little girl clinging to her beloved clay vampire, Edwin. And let me debate something, Luna is bisexual. Remember how she acts around Hugh. Although, it could be Luna likes him because he's British…Nah, she's bisexual."_

The uncomfortable ride came to an end, they'd arrived home. Chuck left as soon as they'd all gotten out of his car. Sam lived about six blocks away, so she didn't mind walking home.

Luna told him she would accompany her ´friend´ so they could talk about some things for the concert.

When Lincoln turned around out of curiosity, both rockers were hugging. And it was a general rule that hugs that last more than five seconds were because the relationship between both people is close.

Lincoln needed to relax, he just had to not say anything about Luna´s relationship. All would be fine. He walks into the house, it was the usual Loud house disaster.

"Hey Twerp, where's Luna? She told me you were coming home together" asked Lori from the sofa, without taking her eyes off her cell phone.

"She's outside with Sam. They're talking about music with, she'll be in soon." Lincoln said, with a little waver in his voice.

"Well, she has to hurry, it's her turn to change Lily´s diaper, and you know how bad the smell is when Lily eats plums" God, he hoped Luna was able to use Lisa's gas mask, at least Lily didn't eat beans.

Lori diverted her attention from her younger brother, who was now climbing the stairs.

 _"Hello Lori, it seems you are married to a cell phone, you could invite us to your wedding. I can smell a severe case of nomophobia from here."_

"Hey Lincoln! Before you go, I'm going to do my nails and I want to use your back as a base."

"Come on Lori, we agreed today was my day off." Complained Lincoln, what's his back got that a table doesn't?

"Not for six dollars and a ride to the comic book store over the weekend? Literally, this an amazing offer." Well, he had to admit that his older sister could negotiate.

"Add fifty cents, and let me use my cell phone to kill time while you do your nails." Fortunately for Lincoln, Bobby's ringtone sounded, so Lori just accepted and left to talk to her beloved boyfriend.

As he went up the stairs Lincoln noticed Lucy, covered with something green. Yet she kept her face expressionless.

"Don't tell me, Luan?" He asked helping her out.

"Sigh, I didn't want to. But I'm seriously considering sending the spirits to disturb her" responded Lucy.

"Ahh, why'd you take her out of the gelatin? She was _trembling_ with emotion, haha, get it?" the two younger siblings sighed tiredly.

Lincoln went on his way to his room, noticing a rope. Which of course triggered a trap, a bucket full of jelly.

"Nice try Luan, but I'm read-Ahh!" when he touched the latch, he felt a slight electric shock. It was strong enough to make him jump, but not to hurt him.

" _Wattz_ is it, Lincoln? It looks like you got the _shock_ of your life, haha, I'm on fire today" Luan opened the door with a rubber glove to turn off the machine, then went to her room, laughing.

"Some things never change." whispers the white-haired boy.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean, Lucy?"

"Luan limits herself to water and harmless electric shocks when she pranks you. Yesterday, Lana ended up with feathers stuck all over her body. And Luan also modified Lisa's chair with a Jet Pack…don´t ask. I don't know how she did it."

 _"The Gothic is right. She's trying to reign herself in after the incident on April fools day, and being honest, I don't blame her."_

"Maybe you're right. I'll talk to Luan. Just to make sure she knows it's okay." With that, Lincoln entered his room.

Although he had clarified to Luan his anger over the incident had passed, he still saw traces of guilt in her. He's not going to lie, he enjoys when Luan goes easy on him with the pranks. However, Lincoln was not going to let the guilt continue to annoy his older sister. Sure he'll regret it later when she pulls the first hard-core prank, but it's part of the sacrifices you make for the family.

"We have a runner!" Lincoln felt something crawling around his body, one of Lana's many pets, El Diablo. Thank God the snake likes him.

"Sorry Lincoln, he woke up very affectionate today." said Lana, who was covered in some brown substance. Please let it be mud or Lola will be unbearable the rest of the day.

"It's ok Lana, I'm used to it." El Diablo slipped around the neck of his mistress. Then the little plumber paused, remembering something.

"Lincoln, seriously, you looked incredible against that fool, please teach me how to do it!." Lana pulled her cell phone from her overalls to show him the video of what happened.

Lincoln pointedly ignores the number of likes and comments. With what had happened with Luna, the incident in the school was forgotten so far. Lincoln had to admit, he had dreamed of doing something similar, looking cool to his classmates. But why did he act like that? Why doesn't he remember?

 _"Yeah…Why? You should be enjoying your five minutes of fame instead of worrying."_

The suspicion had arisen by itself, and honestly, it's causing him so much anxiety.

"I'll show you later, Lana. I'm going to help Lori."

"Ok, Hops! We're going to the attic to check the ventilation system." The frog came out with a jump. Although Lana had a great love for her exotic pets, it was clear to everyone she had a special connection with Hops. Such as him and Charles, or Lucy and Cliff.

He closed the door and took a breath of air.

"Please tell me it isn't what I think it is?"

 _"..."_

"Now you shut up?"

 _"Oh… Are you talking to me? My bad, seems you're always talking to the wall. But I'm glad that for once you are talking to me."_

"Well?"

 _"Ok, sorry. But that idiot not only insulted_ Lucy, _but was about to hurt our friends. Girls, Lincoln, I had to act. If I didn't do anything, the guilt would have eaten you alive. Right?"_

It was already very clear that this voice was smart, it was a part of his mind. Of course, it should know how he felt.

"Frankly, I'm freaking out. I'm sure this isn't a normal thing, leave me alone!"

"Twerp, I'm waiting for you!" the cry of the eldest Loud sister was heard throughout the house, making it clear Lori was losing the little patience she had.

 _"Listen to me, I understand that you're confused, but use your head. This isn't the right place to talk. Do you really think Lisa and Luan took the cameras out of all the rooms? If they see you talking to a wall, suspicions will rise. And that is something you don't want."_

"...Dang it..." Lincoln thought, clenching his fists.

 _"We can also talk through your thoughts. I'll leave you alone for today though, I promise."_

To his surprise, the voice fulfilled it's promise. Now he was even more confused than before, but he had to solve it.

The rest of his day was a little more relaxed. Even if he had to help Lola, Lori, and Lisa, it wasn't as tiring as other days. But tomorrow would be different, he would start on the workload. Unfortunately, because of his racing thoughts, Lincoln could only sleep for four hours.

* * *

Lincoln managed to convince his family to let him walk to school. Using the first-period history presentation he had to prepare for as an excuse.

"Good morning, Lincoln." Lincoln turned around to see Clyde, running to catch up to him.

"Good morning, Clyde. Ready for another day of school?"

"No, but we have no choice. Did you have trouble sleeping?" asked his best friend, he was sure to have seen the light brown circles forming under his eyes.

"I started studying for the exam on Tuesday, and let's just say I lost track of time. But hey, at least I already mastered the chemistry field." replied the albino with a smile, the same excuse he'd used with his sisters, who'd merely told him not to overwork himself so much.

"I don't blame you. There are so many things to study for, It's a super multiple subject test."

 _"If you're so worried about the test, why don't you do have a group study session over the weekend with your friends? Just remember the golden rule, never suggest your house to do it."_

"...Good idea..." Thought Lincoln, was he really responding to a voice in his head? He had officially lost his mind.

 _"Says the little weirdo who talks to the wall all the time, you were already sick in the brain. And you're welcome, don't thank me, I know I'm great."_

"Lincoln, watch out for the lamp-post!" Clyde's voice took him out of his thoughts too late, he'd walked right into the lamp-post. The few kids around couldn't contain their laughter, luckily he's accustomed to this type of mockery.

 _"Accustomed eh?…Not the word I would use in your case pal."_

"Are you alright, Lincoln?" asked his friend, who used an anti-bacterial wipe to cleanse the drops of blood that came out of Lincoln's nose.

"Yeah, my bad. I was trying to walk and think at the same time. Come on, we're going to be late Clyde." Lincoln continued walking, ignoring Clyde who'd remained standing, looking after him. He was beginning to suspect that something had been bothering Lincoln, why not open up to him about it? They were best friends, brothers, Clincoln McLoud.

"Lincoln, you're always willing to help others without thinking. Why in the most delicate of situations won't you let someone help you?" Those words hovered over the head of the only son of the McBride family, he would have to make time to investigate what was going on.

On arrival, all students over fourth-year were gathered in the gym for an announcement from Principal Huggins, who officially announced the end of the year dance next Friday night, on the last day of school. The second most important dance of the year after the Sadie Hawkins dance.

The curious thing was there would be a new rule. Girls would invite the boys this time with a letter. Valentine's Day type of stuff, many of the boys sighed in relief from not having to go through the shame of being rejected.

 _"Pathetic, I bet the principal had many traumatic experiences with rejection in his childhood. I lost any respect for that old man after the incident with the comic."_

"Can't you stay quiet?"

 _"Never. Surely those who you speak_ _within_ _the wall universe are interested in my fantastic commentary about life."_

Lincoln ignored the voice, he would leave that problem for later. Later at lunch he carried his food tray to his usual table and sat with his friends.

"Liam, I'll trade you my potato salad for your carrot cream soup."

"Deal!" As tradition dictates, every lunch started with the bartering of food.

Although Lincoln would never trade his special sandwich, he got a noodle soup from Stella and a grape juice from Zach, all in exchange for turkey loaf and an apple respectively. When the group finished trading, they started to eat while talking about the most important thing, the dance and the test.

"I don't know about you guys, but this has taken a huge weight off of me. Rejection is a very terrifying thing."

"I know Rusty, it'll be a good opportunity to find out how many girls are interested in us. But I'm not very optimistic." Clyde responded, they were the 'nerds' of the fifth year, it would be a miracle to receive one invitation letter.

"Hey Stella, do you have someone in mind for the dance?" asked Zach, only to receive a slight blow to the nape by Lincoln's hand. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You don't ask those things, remember we agreed to avoid any more nonsense about who's in love with Stella, or any of the other girls."

 _"At least you're learning, not just from the girl's guru fiasco, but the almost group break up including your potential friendship with Stella, and forgive me...but you acted like an idiot on both occasions."_

"I haven't thought about it yet. Let's just change the subject, does anyone want to give me math lessons? The equations with multiple unknowns are killing me." said Stella, trying to change the current conversation, she knew how her friends reacted to love issues.

"I can help you, Stella, math is my strongest point. I might not be able to say the same with biology."

"Relax Clyde. I have a B+ in biology. I need to know how to take care of my animals when they get sick. I'll help you with that, just help me in math." answered Liam. The voice's suggestion came to Lincoln´s mind.

"Guys, I came up with an idea. Since we all need help in certain subjects, and dominate in others, I thought doing a study group between us this weekend would help us." His group of friends loved the idea.

 _"Bah, it was my idea and nobody gives me credit. I feel robbed."_

"A study group? Can we join?" the group turned to see the table behind them, where Paige, Cookie, Dave, and Girl Jordan sat. With Jordan being the one who spoke.

"Sure, but...I don't know if a ten-person study group is a good idea." It was a rule, a group larger than four people and the study possibilities decrease, and playing or the wasting of time increased.

"Even if I offer up a house to meet in?" asked Girl Jordan with her eyebrow raised.

"Deal!" said Rusty, without giving anyone a chance to say anything.

"Great, I'll make a group chat for it. Most likely my parents will give me permission for Saturday afternoon."

"That's no problem for me. Also, add your best subject and your worst, so we can organize everything." commented Stella, excited by the idea.

"Thank you guys! I don't study well alone, normally I'd study with Molly, Shawn, and Joy, but they couldn't care less about their grades because 'A letter doesn't reflect the true potential of one's self.'" Everyone laughed at Dave's comment, more so for the silly voice he used.

 _"Didn't I tell you? My ideas bring more unity. I'm a damn genius."_

They gathered both tables to talk more comfortably, and to reminisce about funny moments, even commenting on the horrible food in the cafeteria.

What shamed Lincoln, was Jordan knew of his habit to sit in his underwear while reading comics, courtesy of Lynn. The two girls would run into each other in the Royal Woods gym on some occasions. It was official, Lynn was going to pay.

"Hey, retard boy! Give me your money, or are you so dumb you don't understand me?" they turned to the right, seeing Scott and his friends threatening a boy in the corner of the cafeteria.

The boy had dark black eyes, and short hair of the same black color. He had a hood on, part of an open military green jacket that they could see a white shirt under, his wrists were bandaged. He also wore blue trousers and red tennis shoes. On his face, he had three bandages: a large dressing on his right cheek and two bandages on the left.

"But I need my money," replied the boy, looking up at the gang of bullies.

"Is that the new guy?" Zach asked his friends, without taking his eyes off the spectacle that was happening.

"Yeah, from what a sixth-grader friend of mine told me, they only know his name is Seth White, he's thirteen years old, apparently missed a year because of personal issues. Some kids tried to talk to him, but they didn't get much. He doesn't talk much." replied Paige, watching what was happening.

Seth didn't seem to be immune to the threats, he took the money out of his pocket, six dollars, and pushed them against Scott's chest.

"I don't want any trouble. Whatever you want, take it, then leave me alone." Was the only thing the new boy said. His gaze was empty, dead. It was as if he had no emotions. Seth was already walking out of the cafeteria, knowing perfectly well he was the center of attention, and he really hated it.

"...That's right, run away." one of Scott's friends spoke up, trying to keep his image of a tough and strong guy. One of them saw Paige, and walked over to her.

"Hello precious, we can still go on our date." he told Paige, who looked at him disgusted.

"I'd prefer to kiss a cow on the mouth than spend a minute with you on a date" Paige answered firmly.

"Leave her alone." He dared to speak. Lincoln wanted to act when that idiot almost grabbed Paige's arm. What was he doing!?

"Hey Loud!" Cried Scott "You still owe me from yesterday, but Chandler gave specific orders that you were his, he'll be waiting for you under the eighth street bridge at 3:00 this afternoon." Scott pushed Lincoln into the table, the move caused the grape juice he'd traded to fall on his head, the scene makes some people laugh.

The rule of three, an unwritten rule, to avoid problems in school. Any issue must be resolved at 3:00 PM, in a place that both parties agree to, what happens next is up to the participants.

They all looked to Lincoln. His friends started to ask if he was ok. He looked down, clenching his shaking fists, the damned sensations had appeared in his chest.

 **"Let it out, Lincoln. Restraining yourself will make it worse, solve the problem. For at least a damn minute. Defend yourself for once, be brave."**

The voice sounded nicer than it normally would've been, calmer, without that mocking and sarcastic tone it always had. At that moment, Lincoln believed that this thing was really on his side.

Lincoln suddenly stilled, ignoring the very slight sound of static. Staring right at Scott, who was not expecting this type of reaction.

"Tell that idiot I accept! I've had enough of your bullying without any consequence! Targeting my friends!...this ends today, no matter what happens." Lincoln Loud, the quiet and kind child, had exploded.

He was tired of always looking for a peaceful solution, of trying to understand why Chandler had changed so suddenly, to understand what it was that he had against him, it's over now.

"I only see a scary bunny, trembling in fear of facing his predator. You're digging your own grave here kid." Scott took Lincoln by the neck of his polo shirt trying to intimidate him, but not this time.

The albino mimics the same action, grabbing the shirt of his longtime abuser, looking Scott in the eyes firmly.

"Yeah, I'm scared. So what? I know in a fight that it's very possible that this is gonna end very badly for me, but I don't care." Lincoln looked up, a frightened yet stern look on his face. "I'll take the reins of my life. I'm never running away again." Something changed in him.

Scott, trying to hide his surprise, just gave Lincoln a light push.

"Mike, leave the girl alone. You'll have your date with her later, let's go." The group went out the door, leaving all eyes on Lincoln.

He suddenly realized, even if they weren't here, his family would hear about this. His younger sisters would find out by hearsay, and then their older sisters, then their parents, damn it. Why'd he do it?!

"Lincoln..." Lincoln didn't turn to see Clyde. He should calm down, he needed to think about what he had to do, prepare for the worst scenario if necessary.

"Sorry guys, I need to go to the bathroom. Don't wait for me." is what he said, almost whispering.

Lincoln made his way into the hallway, without so much as looking at anyone. He didn't want to break down here, didn't want to have a panic attack here. Slowly accelerating his steps, he made his way up to the bathroom, taking the time to calm down, to think about if what he had done was it right or wrong? He didn't know at all.

 _"We both knew this day was going to come…but you got it out of your system, and in the long run, it'll be beneficial. Not everything in this world can be resolved by just being nice."_

Lincoln ignored it, he wanted to blame it, for inspiring him to reveal that side of himself. But he couldn't, to blame a voice.. damn, this was happening again. The counter had reached zero once again.

After an unknown amount of time had passed Lincoln came out of the bathroom with the knowledge that everyone would be in class. Lincoln didn't care about the scolding he was sure to get from Miss Johnson, he needed time. When the white-haired boy opened the door, he saw Cookie standing in front of the door, surely she was waiting for him.

"Let me guess, the guys choose you to check up on me? ...I'm fine."

"..." Cookie doesn't respond, instead, she walks over to him and hugs him. An action that took Lincoln by surprise.

"Everyone needs a hug once in a while, seems like you've needed one for a long time." Lincoln couldn't refuse, hugging Cookie with his right arm. "I won't ask any questions, for now. I know you don't want to talk about it, but we're worried. We want to help you, I want to help you. If it's something personal, you can talk to Clyde or someone who you really trust."

Now Lincoln was quiet, he wanted to enjoy the hug, hugs that for some reason, his sisters couldn't give with the same feeling of warmth from before. Well, he is seriously breaking down.

The minutes passed by, Lincoln promised Cookie he would talk to someone. The rest of the school day was hell, he could feel the stares of everyone on him. Completely ignoring lessons to just watch him, as if he was a strange being.

Lincoln managed to calm down, as usual with a cost, let's just say he needs a new bandage for his left hand.

Lincoln ran out as fast as lightning from the classroom the second he heard the bell, sending a message to his friends that he needed to think some things over alone, and tomorrow he would tell them everything. His friends only sent him words of encouragement and support. He blushed a little while he'd listened to Paige´s voice message, thanking him for defending her from that bully.

 _"Look Lincoln. I know you're sensitive. However, you can improve this day, remember the plan you have to break Lynn´s streak."_

"I don't know if I want to do it anymore."

 _"You will, and think of the enjoyment you'll get seeing her face full of defeat. Let me help you, just this once."_

"How? Controlling my mind again? I'm not a fool. I figured out what happened."

 _"It's not that simple. Is hard"_

Well, for now Lincoln had to revert back to his normal cheery attitude, his sisters wouldn't leave him alone if they notice he's sad. As dumb as it sounded, he would give this voice a chance.

What other bad things could possibly happen to him? He was already in a bad spot, nothing else to lose.

* * *

"Boom! I Won!...sorry, I meant good game guys." This was one of the moments Lynn Loud Jr. had come to expect every week besides her sports games, beating her brother and sisters in the weekly afternoon of games. In this particular case, they'd played right after everyone had come home from school, because they all had plans for the rest of the day.

This time it was a classic game of Monopoly, the plan to beat her relied heavily on Lisa and Lori, who tried to confuse her with math and numbers whenever she bought properties. Sadly, they forgot that Lynn's academic abilities increased during competition, and adding in the factor that she'd won the State Math Bowl when her parents had that stage of ´well-rounded life´. Little details.

"Come on! 399-0!... You know what? I don't want to wait another week. Who wants to play against me one more time?" Lynn announced confidently, she already wanted to pull the cord to reveal the new streak, couldn't wait for more.

The sisters looked dubious, for now, they had no backup plan. They had decided to try to calm her down from her recent victory high.

"Lynn, you think—"

"Fine by me, let's do it, just you and me." Lori was interrupted by her younger brother, who turned his chair to face Lynn.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" asked Lana, receiving no answer.

"Oh, this is an unexpected turn of events from you little bro. Okay, I'll embarrass you some more." said Lynn, with a defiant tone. "What will it be? A silly trivia game about your comics?"

"No, we'll do something simpler, something to prove our…luck. It'll be a game of rock, paper, or scissors. One turn only, and if you don't mind, I'll even place a gamble, to make things more interesting." This caught the attention of his others sisters, this was the simplest game you could play, besides Tic Tac Toe.

"You really sure you wanna play?"

"Sure, but, there is one rule." Lincoln extended his hand out to Lynn, forming scissors. "I can only win with scissors. Let's say I beat you with stone or paper, that'll be a draw. "

"What if we use the same object?" asked Lynn.

"In the case of scissors, it will be a tie, but if we tie with something else, it'll be your victory." explained Lincoln calmly. Lynn was confident, she had already discovered the trick based on the rules her younger brother applied.

"Ok, we'll do it your way, what do we bet?"

"If you win, I'll do all your chores for a month. Plus, I'll be your practice dummy for anything you want, and for when you want to practice your kickboxing, but you don't have help." Now the sisters were really surprised. Lincoln was putting a lot on the line.

They knew that Lincoln was 'The Man with the Plan.' But he had to be really sure of his plan, even knowing that most would fail in this situation. The sisters would have to set up a schedule to take care of Lincoln after being mashed by Lynn after practices.

"What if by some miracle you win? Or tie?"

"You'll do what I tell you for a month, and you'll have to find someone else to practice with. In case of a tie, I'll be willing to help you practice as agreed, but without kickboxing, in exchange for a slight favor. You know, I don't have enough money to buy the limited edition of Fish Fighters IX next week."

"So do you want my allowance?" Lincoln smiled, showing his tongue a little bit. That was a yes.

"Ok, I accept the challenge. Remember, you asked for it Stincoln." They both hid their hands behind their backs, at the sister's attentive looks.

Lynn was calm. It was clear, even playing with the new conditions, she had the hypothetical and real advantage.

If Lynn used paper, it was a possibility of two over three to win, same using stone, and scissors were one of three, she just had to discard scissors. If Lincoln was telling the truth about winning with only scissors, she would have to draw paper to lose. But as it is so clearly evident, Lincoln wants to tie. In an attempt to make her choose stone, poor Stincoln...she'd choose paper.

At that time Lynn's gaze rests on her blanket of 400 victories in a row, no, wait a minute.

"If I go for paper, I'd be at risk of losing. Besides, I can't be sure if he's telling the truth about the scissors, he would have a chance to win, lose, or tie. Or otherwise only aspire to tie, Lincoln could have another trap to help him win. Lynn-sanity always goes for the win, and always betting on the best strategy for it, all aspire to win, that was the universal logic.

"Ready? Here goes."

"Get ready to lose again!" On the count of three, both showed their choice, stone by Lynn, and paper by Lincoln, result, tie.

"Nice try, but you stay short. You thought I was going to tie at first, which was true, but once you remembered your streak, and that I could not win if I didn't choose scissors, you thought I'd have a trick to win too, that was your mistake, your best option was to choose scissors."

"Yeah, but stone gave me more of an advantage."

"Of course, that's why I always knew you'd go for stone, where you're always going to win, is your natural instinct. Without using the logic of the game, you exposed yourself, you're good Lynn. I'll always give you that, only it wasn't enough this time. I 'won', simple as that."

Lynn had to think about this, she had been carried away by the mark and always won. At another time she would have screamed frustrated, but as in theory, she had not lost, but tied. How should she take this?

"Relax Lynn, it all depends on if you keep your focus on the important thing, now your sheet reads 399-0-1 in the weekly board games. Your winning streak is over, but you're still unbeaten."

Lincoln made his way to the couch, he had to record the new episode of Arggh, because he wouldn't see it, he would be with Luan at a party to help her.

"Well, I still have you as my practice doll too. I'll go get the money from my room, so you can buy your stupid game." Lynn was halfway up the stairs when the albino stopped her.

"I appreciate it Lynn, but I don't want that…hey, Lisa, what can I have in case of a tie?"

"You would get a favor from Lynn." replied Lisa, who was the only one who saw Lincoln's plan from the beginning, and she had to admit it, she was impressed. The only male sibling shows an impressive progress.

"And I said that favor was...?"

"You never specified." Responded the genius girl calmly.

"Wait, I'm sure Lynn asked Linky if he wanted money. I think." said Leni, although her little brain was puffing smoke trying to understand what had happened with a simple game, at least she realized that part...maybe.

"Jog my memory, what was my answer to that?"

"None, it was interpreted by your expression that was the favor you were looking for, but because there is no verbal affirmation, it simply stayed as a favor." said Lucy, though her voice didn't show it, she was impressed, just like the others.

"If you didn't notice, the trick of this game wasn't to break your streak. But if I win or tie, the prize would be almost equal on my side. I'm used to your workouts, plus it wouldn't be so bad to help you, you're my sister and I love you, even with that new nickname you've given me." Lincoln's words made Lynn happy because of his kindness, always helping others. "Then, I'll tell you my favor." and her happiness was gone.

They all imagined the possible punishments, will he dress Lynn as a comic book character? Make her take his turn to change Lily's diapers? Or it would be so extreme as to record her doing something embarrassing? After all, Lynn had done that to Lincoln, anything could happen, what kind—

"For a week, you'll have to have your hair loose. You can only use a ponytail when you're training in the yard, or in a game." Huh, was that it? Just have Lynn´s hair loose? Of course, the ponytail was the most outstanding feature to Lynn, to be more aerodynamic, nothing more.

Lincoln noticed this, and promptly explained.

"What? I'm not a monster who only thinks of vengeance, I can easily forgive in most cases, without a trace of a grudge against Lynn or any of you. Besides, none of you can deny Lynn looks more pretty with her hair out, only it's such a rare sight to see her like that."

"Whoa" it was the only thing the sisters could think. At the same time, Lola received a message from her team of gossip girls from school.

"I'm going to rest awhile, see you at four to leave Luan." Lincoln went upstairs, walked into his room, closed the door, and looked at the wall.

"I admit, that was great. Seeing that look on Lynn's face for the first time in a long time. I wish I had a photo, thanks no Game no Life for the idea. Who said being a nerd is a bad thing all the time?" Lincoln spoke to the wall, with all the normalcy in the world.

"I know what you're thinking, but relax, everything is fine. I found a way to explain to my friends the 'rage' I had today. I have it all under control."

 _"Consider yourself forewarned. You know what's coming, get ready, it's time to help Luan."_

This time, Lincoln ignored the voice. He'd had enough, for now, he would search Google to find out if this was a mental illness. Though keeping in mind the risk of searching any kind of symptom online will always end with a random article saying you have a rare type of cancer or something worse.

The albino walked to the front door with his mime clothes in a bag. At the door, Luan waited patiently for him, ever since he realized she didn't say any bad jokes, he knew something was wrong. And of course, he's always right, he thought as he heard the phrase that always brings bad news.

"Lincoln, we need to talk."

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N: Shit, five hours attached to the phone, I do not feel my arms. Anyway, I know I'm playing with fire in this chapter, because this is the breaking point if the story is worth it or not, hope it goes well. I'll be creating subplots with the older sisters (like Luna love with Sam) for not focusing totally on Lincoln, thanks for reading, as for the younger sisters, they have another role to take on. I wait for your reviews or anything else, see you soon, kuna out.**

 **.**

 **Answering reviews of the last chapter:**

 **Just4FunFiction: Good to know. Dave means both share the same idea, is the kind of word the translation makes confuses sometimes hehe.**

 **Hatoralo: Yeah, I agree, but what is done is done, hope Chandler reasons can understand soon. Thanks, glad you like it.**

 **364wii: All have characters we like more than others, is normal. Yeah, is the same thing when Lincoln brings someone to the house for School reason. Hugh, every sister fall for him. Rusty, Lucy fall for Rocky, his little brother. I will try.**

 **Geo Soul: Uh...yeah?...**

 **Buzz Light: Thanks for always supporting me**

 **The PhantomHokage: You can say that...about the gay part, it is sad, but is the reality these people have to deal today, the world still progress this because reasons. Lincoln is surprised because he did not saw it coming, but always support Luna in her decisions.**

 **Guest: The chapter updates, hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter was beta by BrodwayPrincess95**

 **Please Review, Fav, or Follow, if you want.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Concern**

A surprise is something that has happened to us all, sometimes they're good ones and we're happy for the rest of the day. And other times they're bad ones, that cause us the opposite, but sometimes, they reach such a degree, that they leave you speechless.

This kind of surprise is what the Loud sisters experienced when their only brother did what he did. It had been three minutes since the albino went up to his room before someone finally talked.

"That was…amazing." Lana whispered, still surprised by what Lincoln had done.

"No doubt Sis, when does one of his plans work out fine?" Luna asked.

"In an estimated nine point zero four percent. I'll have to turn my brain scanner back on for an update on Lincoln's neural capabilities."

"Lisa, Mom and Dad banned you from using your experiments on us after the incident with the skin cream that gave us all a rash, have you disobeyed them?"

"No." replied the genius girl, though her gloomy smile said otherwise. She knew she was unable to fool Lori.

"We'll discuss Lisa and her crazy experiments later. I'd like to know what happened to Lincoln. I've never seen him so confident before, it's weird." Lynn sat in one of the chairs, the girls noticing she had her hair loose.

"Are you going to honor the bet?" asked Lucy, it was very unusual for her roommate to agree to pay a bet so fast, she was always looking for an excuse not to do them, but ended up doing it in the end anyway.

"I must admit that I'm a little angry with Lincoln for breaking my winning streak, but I remain unbeaten. Besides, Lynnsanity respects a winner when they deserve it…although Stincoln won't be so lucky next time." knowing Lynn, this was a way to recognize her little brother, but she is definitely looking for a rematch.

"OMG Lynn, you look divine with your hair out, if you'd like, I can give you some help or tips on how to take care of it! Don't hesitate to ask me!" Leni came to admire Lynn's hair, which made the athlete uncomfortable.

"Hey, you know what kind of hairdo oceans have? Wavy! Get it?" Luan said, everyone sighing, typical Luan.

"Girls, try to focus on the important thing here. Something is seriously weird with Lincoln. I mean, when has he acted in such a…cool way?" Lori wondered, it wasn't that her little brother wasn't a great guy, but now, it was as if all his insecurities about failing were gone.

"Knowing Lincoln, I'm sure he planned this. You all know how much we've wanted someone to put Lynn in her place, no offense." Lynn simply waved her hand, in a sign that there was no problem with Lucy's comment. She always liked to see how hard everyone tried to beat her and how they'd all fail miserably.

"I don't think so dude" Luna looked next to her, she didn't like the idea of it, but her older sister instinct told the rocker that something was wrong with Lincoln "something must be happening to our bro. Haven't you noticed him acting differently this last week?"

The girls thought about it for a little while, but they hadn't noticed any abnormal behavior from him, everything seemed normal.

"While I have noticed slight changes in the pattern of our brother's unit, there is a high probability that it is for the academic exams that he must participate in these coming days, I haven't observed any conclusive signs that he is behaving unusually."

"What for who?" Lana asked confused. Lisa's tired sigh sounded throughout the room, she always had to lower her level of speech to a more basic one.

"Lincoln may just be focusing on his studies. I doubt he's reached puberty yet."

"Ah, I understand now."

"Dudes, I think we'd better keep watch on Lincoln for a while, just for a couple of days."

"In that case. You should see this first, it's fresh." Lola extended her cell phone to Lori. It had an article open, badly written by the way, however, the cover image caught her attention.

"Come on Lori, read what it says. If it's from Lola's gossip group, it must be something interesting!"

The eldest sister read the article aloud.

"We have an amazing exclusive! with all the merits for our Excellency Lola Loud, absolute queen of the school gossip group, eternal president of the first year group, save the glorious queen" Lori looks askance at Lola, who only smiled innocently, surely she did something. She was the princess of manipulation.

Lori skipped the rest of the flattery and got to the point.

"In the cafeteria, an unexpected fact arose, bullies belonging to the group of Chandler Nixon, of fifth-year, sought to disturb another group of the same grade, in particularly one of the girls, identified as Paige Rivers, but this is not the unusual thing loved readers. Lincoln Loud, not only just an endearing temporary leader, has agreed to fight on the eighth street bridge, the fight being postponed to Monday for Chandler´s request since he still is on his way back to Michigan. We will continue to cover this story in detail, in other news, money is guaranteed in cash to whoever provides information on the new sixth-year boy, Seth White. Will it be another case of a sweet boy trapped in a world of darkness?" Lori opted to stop there.

Shocked Leni spit her milkshake in Lucy's face, who didn't even react, the goth really wished the spirits were on better terms with her these days. If it weren't for Luna and Lori, they'd all have stormed up to Lincoln's room at that very moment.

"What are you doing?! We need to know the details. I'm not going to let a bully hurt my brother on my watch."

"Calm down, dude. You don't want another problem like last time, do you?" remembering what happened, the Loud sisters calmed down.

"Well, I have to admit, I'm very proud of Linc. Taking care of the girls in his group, but he's never reacted this way."

"Agreed. I think for now we'll all try to get information individually, with no tricks!" Lisa looked pointedly at Lola. "If we don't get any results by Sunday, we'll have to be more aggressive.

"Luan, you two are going to a party later, you should take advantage of the opportunity. I would, but I have to cancel my session with Lincoln. I'm going with Haiku to work on a Romanian poem about dark beings. I owe her a favor." Lucy understood her brother was more important, but she has to do this, for her best friend. It would only be for today, and she trusted her family to take care of her big brother.

"Luan, this is serious. Do what you can, no jokes or pranks." The comedian took Luna by the shoulders.

"Hey, I understand. Maybe I've tried to lighten the mood in hard times, but when something happens with my family, the jokes are pushed aside. I'll do what I can, promise." Luna smiled, she liked to see this side of her sister. Luan didn't show this kind of responsibility very often.

"Ok, Luan. We're counting on you, just try to act normal." After listening to the recommendations of all her sisters, Luan prepared for the party.

* * *

 _"I think it's pretty obvious. Something's wrong here."_

As irritating as the voice was at times, it didn't negate the fact of it being right.

Ever since they'd left the house, and started the party, Luan had been acting as usual. Once they'd finished and he'd eaten his slice of cake, the comedian finally began to act calmer. It was as if she was trying to speak to him, without knowing how to approach him.

Luan not telling a joke about something for five minutes? Weird, too weird.

"Good morning, Loud kids." Greeted Mrs. Karen, an older woman who'd recently moved to the neighborhood to enjoy her retirement. The only thing Lincoln know about her was that she'd came from Maine, and made delicious pies.

"Good morning Mrs. Karen" Lincoln answered the greeting of the old lady with a smile.

"Would you like some blackberry pie? This one is fresh out of the oven." Before he could accept, Luan took him by the arm, with force.

"Sorry Mrs. Karen, but we're in a hurry, maybe another time." Luan answered with overly forced delight, even for her.

Lincoln noticed this immediately. It was like she was protecting him from Mrs. Karen.

"Oh, ok then. Have a nice day!"

Luan pulled harder on her younger brother's arm, she definitely wanted to get Lincoln out of there.

 _"You know, ever since the worst sister ever and your parents went to visit her a month ago, your older sisters, and your parents, insist on you not visiting her. Peculiar, suspicious."_

"Yes, I remember." Lincoln hadn't forgotten that day. Lori and his parents went over to Mrs. Karen's for a visit, but returned twenty minutes later. His father with an very unusual expression of anger. Lori was visibly uncomfortable, while their mother had said nothing about what happened.

The next morning, all of his older sisters forbade the younger kids to visit her, even though Lana threw a tantrum, as she had been helping Mrs. Karen fix her air conditioner in exchange for a very decent payment. Their parents finished the matter with the argument that she was sick, with a very contagious virus.

"Well, she seems healthy to me. Even more mysterious, how exciting!" Mocked the voice, fate was giving this thing the entertainment it sought.

"Lincoln…remember how I wanted to talk to you?" Oh no, just when he was hoping she'd forgotten. Okay, he just had to listen to what Luan had to say.

"Yes, what is it?" Lincoln opted to stare at the traffic light in front of him, watching the countdown to cross the street. This was the last block before the residential area where they lived.

"Is everything okay? I mean, aren't you getting overwhelmed by the final exams?" He got the same feeling he had when Luna asked the same question. Part of him wanted to let everything out, to tell her and get help. But that stubbornness of his always stopped him, it's his problem. He had to deal with it. Done

"Don't worry, it's hard now, but I'm focusing on the finish line. Vacations the following week." Lincoln smiled at his older sister, but he noticed the anguish in her eyes didn't go away.

"If you want, I can give you my studio time with Lisa. You seem to need it more than me." Luan knew what Mrs. Johnson was capable of doing when she was in a mood. But a multi-test as a final?

 _"I wouldn't recommend telling anyone about the study group. Your sisters will go crazy if they find out you're going to a girl's house."_

Again, the voice was right. If his sisters found out he was going to a girl's house, who wasn't Ronnie Anne, God, he didn't even want to imagine it. Not to mention the fact that tomorrow he's going to the arcade with Paige, more trouble.

His sisters still believed that it would cost Lincoln to have a friendship with a girl, and in some ways they were right. The stupid situation with Stella, or that time with Girl Jordan when she joined his group in the third-year, to name a few.

 _"How could you forget it? All of you looked like you'd seen Ace Savvy alive when Jordan came to you with a comic to read together. Haha, ah man. I'll never forget how Zach had milk coming out of his nose like a faucet."_

That was embarrassing. Luckily, Girl Jordan didn't take it in a bad way.

It was clear he and Ronnie Anne had formed a strong bond, mostly because of Lori and Bobby's relationship, and the growing relationship between the Louds and the Casagrandes. However, at least for him, it wasn't a relationship as deep as his sisters wanted.

 _"Shipping people, all so girls can defend their couples."_

"Lincoln!" The scream and snapping of Luan's fingers took him out of his mental space. It was the second time this had happened today.

"Sorry Luan, just thinking about how to distribute my study time, but it's not necessary. I'll study with Clyde, so he can help me. But I won't forget that tomorrow and Saturday afternoon I promised to help all of you with whatever I can."

 _"Covering your spacing out with the same old excuse? For God's sake, have a little more imagination, pal."_

Lincoln wished there was a way to keep this voice quiet.

"Fine, but I want you to explain this to me." Luan held out her phone, showing the note from Lola's gossip club.

The voice laughed.

"This was what you were afraid of, can't wait to see how you explain this."

"They were bothering my friends, I just...exploded. Did I really do anything wrong? Are you going to tell mom and dad?" Lincoln could hate the sad puppy look all he wanted, more so when his younger sisters used it against him. But it was effective, especially when you apply it to someone older.

"No, no. I'm glad you defended yourself, It's great that you protected your friends from those louts. Believe me, I understand."

 _"Luan suffering bullying in the school? I don't want to sound rude. However, it sounds very believable to me. She's the kind of person that bastards and bitches love to crush. Listen, it's a low play, even for me, but consider using that to get out of this."_

Oh, the voice knows bad words. Great. Ignoring that, it was a low move, this was a hard topic for anyone.

Come on Lincoln, just do it in a tactile way.

"I understand, though you do have Lynn and Luna to defend you or for support. I'm alone, and I'll stay alone in order to be to avoid Lucy, or the twins, getting in the middle of my problems." Lincoln tucked his right hand in his pocket, to play with the coins he had in there. He needed to keep his hand busy, not just to get out of this, but to avoid saying something stupid.

Seconds after keeping in what was happening in his body, he continued to talk.

"I can understand that this worried all of you, it's normal. Just give me a chance to do this on my own, to overcome it, as you've done before." Moments later he noticed he was walking alone. He turned to look behind him, his older sister was standing still, stroking her arm, looking down. Oh no, had he said something wrong?!

"Luan?" asked the albino, praying he didn't say anything that had upset her.

"When did I say I'd overcome this?"

"Eh?"

"Luna and Lynn take care of me, that's obvious, the problem is…these idiots aren't the kind of bullies who hit me, they fear Lynn too much to put a hand on me. They love to say ugly things, horrible things. I feel so pitiful, they make me distrustful of myself." inadvertently, this had opened up a part of Luan no one ever sees.

 _"Uh, this time I actually get what Luan means…Huh, miracles do exist."_

"What do you mean?" whispered Lincoln, his gaze still on his dear sister.

 _"Luan has been the most doubtful of your sisters of her passion, on more than one occasion Luan considered giving up her career as a comedian, she takes the bad comments in a different way, more personal. I'll be honest. There may be thousands of designers, musicians, athletes, whatever you want, but, people actually able to make others laugh. Few and far between."_

Now everything made sense, he remembered all those occasions where they'd hurt Luan unintentionally, or the time she wanted to be a radical activist as an alternative. Yeah, on April Fools Day she's almost a psychopath without limits, the jokes and pranks become annoying at a certain point, but…

"Luan, look at me." Without knowing it, and ignoring the static sounds in his ears, Lincoln had dragged Luan down to her knees, looking her right in the eyes. It broke his heart seeing her like this.

"We both know how it feels to be like this, how frustrating it is to try to understand why they're so mean to us. But never, and I mean never doubt yourself. You are special. Few people have the talent to make others laugh, to make people smile after a bad day. And I'm sure you'll go far, and make them eat their words. You have the talent I don't have, use it, look for help, don't ever change."

 _"Ah, too much love, I'm getting diabetes."_

"Linky..." Luan had calmed down with the words of her little brother. But she still had one thing to clarify. "Thank you so much for your kind words, but don't underestimate yourself. You have a talent, just be patient. I'd put all my achievements on the line for it."

 _"Nice, though they don't take into consideration the pressure they put on you without wanting it, and by the way, patience is not eternal."_

"All right, just cheer up. The family will help you."

"Only if you let us help you too. Let's do this together." Lincoln nodded, and then hugged Luan. So this was Luan´s soft side. Lucy had told him long ago after her performance in the theater. It was comforting, but like Luna, it wasn't enough.

 _"You don't hesitate to ask Luan to seek help, but you don't want any help with something similar. That's very contradictory on your part."_

"It's different in my case."

 _"Oh, really? Care to explain?"_

Lincoln didn't want to keep talking to this thing, he had to ignore it. He broke their hug, to look at Luan.

"We'd better get home, it's started drizzling, and I don't want to be sick this weekend. Let's go." Lincoln held out his hand, which Luan accepted, rising to her feet. "We'll discuss our problems at the Sunday meeting. We don't want to worry them now, we all have important events coming up."

The comedian looked at her little brother with a smile. Luan had confirmed that Lincoln was suffering from bullying in school, and his words of support had gave her even more courage. She would tell the others that Lincoln was going to speak with them on Sunday, or possibly earlier.

"Hey. Do you know when it rains money? When there's a change in the weather… get it?" Lincoln couldn't help but laugh lightly, he knew it was a basic joke, and it still managed to get a smile from him. But he knew he had to make something clear.

"Let it go…Luan, I'll keep repeating it everyday until you get it, I forgive you." Without the need of any explanation, Luan knew what he meant. That black day, where she'd committed a serious mistake with Lincoln, and ever faithful, he forgave her.

"Thanks" Luan hugged him from behind for a second, giving him a quick peck on his cheek. Then promptly stepping in a puddle, wetting Lincoln, and initiating a chasing game.

Luan was relieved, although the confirmation of the fight still worried her, she knew perfectly well that with the family, they'd be able to help. She had already thought of some cruel pranks for this Chandler kid. For now, she would leave the job of vigilance up to Lucy at school tomorrow.

Arriving at the house, Lincoln mentioned he needed to pay a quick visit to the Yates to retrieve a game he lent to Beau last week, and as they lived a few meters away, Luan let him go.

As Lincoln was leaving, Luan noticed she had received a new e-mail on his phone.

"I don't like this anymore." another e-mail from this guy, with the same message, the second this week. So this is the cost of success?

Lincoln walked back home with the game in hand, in addition to a USB. Beau translated a Korean comic for him in gratitude for the advice he received from Lincoln in how to deal with sisters. The animated series was good, but he still had the desire for more, and being the rest of the series was in Korean, at least now he would know how the series ended.

 _"I would worry more about the fact that your sisters know about the fight, than wanting to read a Korean comic."_

"I know, I don't consider that Lola's gossip group acted so fast, now my sisters will be even more attentive to me. I have to think of something." Lincoln whispered, covering his mouth with his hand. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to talk to someone on the subject, and what better way than to talk it over with a voice in your head. Great idea.

Lincoln was so relieved when he had received the message about the fight being on Monday. It gave him more time to think, but knowing Chandler, there was a plan in this.

 _"With your friends you're okay, the worst thing that could happen would be Clyde confronting you in front of everyone. Second, Paige, your date—"_

"It's not a date. I'm just hanging out with her."

 _"Fine, whatever you say. If you're going 'to hang out with Paige', take into account your sisters. You'll have trouble with them, for being unfaithful to sweet Ronnie Anne." the voice laughed slightly._

"I need to think of a plan, now" he bit his finger slightly "a single mistake and I'm done. It'll just cause more unnecessary problems within the family. Just one thing."

 _"Come on, why do you insist on hiding your mental state? You look like you're hiding someone's dead body and don't want to be discovered. You have more people who can help you than you know."_

Lincoln sighed, Luan was waiting for him at the door, and Lana was playing with the mud in the front yard.

"You should know why, after all, you're in my head. Aren't the voices in my head supposed to be evil?" thought Lincoln, watching Lana play with some earthworms she found hiding in the dirt.

 _"You're more complicated than you seem, but I couldn't care less about that. I'm just a spectator. Of course, I could always give you a hand, whenever you'd like."_

"Lincoln, come play with me. I'll make more mud pies!" Lana yelled at him. Perhaps it was some part of the plan to get something out of him, but he didn't care. He wished he still retained some of the innocence of his childhood.

"I would love to." Smiling with all of the happiness he could muster, all for his sister to have some fun.

Suddenly, his foot slid from under him and he falls right into the mud.

"Did you fall?" asked Lana, she hadn't seen what happened, being distracted by the worms.

 _"No. He's having sex with mud."_

"Yes, I'm ok. Don't worry." Responded Lincoln, ignoring the voice's dark humor and Luan's laughs, focusing only on making his sister happy.

That was his role, his position ever since he could remember, to support his sisters at all times. He was willing to go on like this for the rest of his life, because Lincoln loved them. He would do anything for them, anything.

* * *

The next morning, all the Loud kids were taken by Lynn Sr. to their respective schools. Although they were all busy with their usual activities, Lincoln still felt they were watching him. That was quite obvious, yet, he didn't take his gaze from the comic he was reading.

After leaving his younger sisters in their respective classrooms, Lincoln began to notice other students were looking at him differently, not like yesterday, but with a mixture of respect and pity. Why?

 _"Ah, let me think it over. Maybe the act of standing up to an abusive idiot, twice, and accepting a fight with Chandler can create a strong reaction. But hey, that's just my logic."_

"Lincoln, there you are!" His group of friends were coming towards him.

"Good morning guys." Lincoln greeted, opening the door of his locker as a shield.

"Are you alright? You left us worried." Liam said, the worry clear in his expression.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really needed time to myself, I promise to explain everything during lunch." replied the albino kid, who couldn't help but notice the looks directed at him "for now, can you tell me why everyone is looking at me like that?"

"Lincoln, you've caused a huge commotion in the school, because of the fight with Chandler. All the unpopular kids see you as a hero, someone to respect. While some of the popular kids only hope to see you pureed."

 _"I told you, and look, you're already a repressed idol, where's the harem of girls?"_

"Where's Stella?" Lincoln asked, noticing Stella's absence.

"She's with girl Jordan in the classroom, it seems Ms. Johnson decided to have mercy on us and is allowing us to do an activity for extra credit. It's probably a test or something similar." said Clyde, calm because he had already studied yesterday.

"Are you serious?! Damn it. I need those credits!" by Rusty's reaction. He didn't study, so the group walked to the classroom to study in the five minutes they had available.

 _"Aren't you going to acne face he has his zipper down?"_

"Not here, I want to avoid him being embarrassed, again."

In the end, it was only a questionnaire in Kahoot about Social Studies. They'd reviewed the subjects that were going to be on the exam, which were mathematics, biology, chemistry, history, English, and geography. If they got even half a point that would be good.

The suprise news was about Boy Jordan, he was caught trying to steal the exam from the teacher's room during one of his club activities yesterday afternoon, so he had been suspended indefinitely from school.

"I feel bad for Boy Jordan, however, I don't condone his actions. Yeah, the test will be hard, but it's a pretty nasty thing that he did." commented Stella sitting at the table with Lincoln, Clyde, and Liam, waiting for the others to finish in the food line. If you could call what the cafeteria gave them food.

"I know, no wonder they caught him."

 _"Yeah, I can't believe they caught him. I mean, he leaves the door open as he leaves, the drawer too. Then he forgets his student ID because he was rushing to get out, it was a master plan."_

"And how do you know that?" Lincoln asked the voice, trying to keep acting normal.

 _"Those kids in the back are his teammates, the moron told them everything. I listen to them while you play with those corn grains. I pay attention to details."_

"Hey, now that Boy Jordan won't be around anymore, should we just call you just Jordan?" asked Zach.

"I don't know. I've been called Girl Jordan since I was six-years-old. I don't care too much, but if you want to call me just by my name, that would be cool." Jordan answered smiling, finally being called by her name.

"Ok, Jordan." waiting for everyone to arrive and commence the usual exchanging of food brought from home, Jordan spoke again.

"Guys, I talked to my parents and they agreed to let us have the study group. You guys can come over at Saturday noon. We can study, and then relax a little."

They decided to dedicate one hour to each subject. In addition to asking questions, mostly to Clyde and Stella, the best students in the group.

On the other hand, Paige and Rusty were more excited to play the new Smash Bros that Jordan had bought recently, advantages of being from a family with money.

When lunch was almost over Cookie finally decided to talk.

"Hey, I'm sorry to break the good vibe…but" Cookie looks at Lincoln. He already saw it coming. "Lincoln, are you ok?" the concern flooded back on to their faces, instantly remembering what happened yesterday, here we go.

The albino kid looks at the table, taking a deep breath, here goes.

"Yes, and thank you for yesterday Cookie, I really needed it." he paused to take in more air, glancing at the little smile from his friend. "Listen guys, I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday. The pressure from school, plus being bothered by those fools, just created a time bomb. When I saw that they were beginning to annoy you too, my anger grew, and it just exploded yesterday, it's difficult to put in words."

The albino kid put his right hand over his mouth. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, biting his skin. It was hard to avoid being nervous, he wasn't lying, but he didn't like people worrying about him.

Paige grabbed his other hand, as a sign of support. He prayed that he wasn't blushing too much.

"It's fine Lincoln, it was really amazing how you challenged Scott, twice. You're my idol." commented Zach, to which the rest of the boys nodded along.

"Not forgetting how you protected us in the hallway, also Paige from that idiot, it was pretty brave and nice of you Lincoln, thanks!" Cookie also took the time to thank his friend for defending them.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you." Stella ruffled up her friend's hair a little, though she quickly remembered something important "And you're going to fight on Monday?"

"I'll use the brain to create a plan. If I need help from you, I'll let you know. Clyde, would you mind if I come over to your house to talk about it? Besides, I need to talk about other things that are more…personal."

"Of course, buddy." The others were curious, as Lincoln's plans were unique, but they understood Clyde was like a brother to him, hence why he had more confidence in him.

"So, you're not going to the arcade with me today?"

"Of course I will Paige, I'll go over to Clyde's for a little, and then run as quick as a missile to Gus Games and Grub." Lincoln responded quickly, not wanting Paige to be sad.

"Ahh, a date?" Dave mocked, shaming both of his friends.

"Dave, don't be mean." Stella chided right before the bell rang, indicating the end of lunchtime."It's my turn to return the trays, pass them to me, please."

"Well, I'm not letting Lincoln leave me behind, I'll also be a man to respect!" Rusty screamed, raising his fist into the air.

"You should start by pulling up your zipper, little man." Molly set her hand on Rusty's shoulders from behind. Seeing that it was indeed true, the group began to laugh at the boy, even Lincoln.

 _"Surprisingly, everything went well, at least here. Besides earning points in a certain department, now to the fun part."_

The rest of the day continued normally, the bullies didn't bother them at all. Maybe they were warned by the principal, or they were leaving the fun to their leader. They didn't disturb the new boy either, who'd remained a popular topic of conversation in the school. With his solitary behavior, and those dark circles he had, surely something was wrong with Seth.

Lori came to pick them up, Clyde immediately returned to his imitation of a short-circuiting robot when he saw his imaginary lover.

After arriving home, the family went through their normal evening routine. Lincoln greeted his parents, then the Loud family sat down and ate dinner together. Something that was starting to happen less often because of the overtime Lynn Sr. had been picking up to try and cover the money lost from his pay cut. Rita had an ever-changing schedule, depending on the day to day chaos at the dentist's office.

Later, when Lincoln was ready to go to the McBride House, his parents asked him to be careful and to study a lot as he left the house.

It was a semi-cloudy day, according to Lisa, it wouldn't rain until Wednesday, so he didn't bring an umbrella. Within five minutes of starting the walk, the voice returned.

 _"I'll make something clear to you Lincoln, being as I have to live with you. Sometimes you question your decisions too much, but you'll know if it's right or wrong. But, I'm just a simple spectator looking for a little entertainment...most of the time."_

"You want to come up with a solution now? You've been talking a lot lately."

 _"I only mention this because I'm getting annoyed, and it could ruin all of my future fun."_

"What are you talking about?"

 _"Some of your sweet sisters are following you, and they're watching you very closely."_

Lincoln stopped abruptly, looking out of the corner of his eye as a bush moved slightly. It took him a few seconds to keep walking.

 _"I know they don't know of my existence, but it feels weird. Being constantly observed."_ The voice had already noticed it, whenever they'd notice Lincoln was hiding something, they followed him around as if they were paparazzi chasing a movie star, taking it to the extreme.

For example, the time Ronnie Anne called him, began with them following him to the Royal Woods forest, and ended with the latina only wanting to talk to his sisters all of the time. Now that they knew about the fight, it seems like they couldn't wait.

The plan of keeping his sisters busy with something the rest of the day failed. He calls Bobby so Lori could talk to him for hours, repair Lynn's favorite baseball, clean up Lisa's mess after an experiment went wrong, among other things. Dang it, dang it, dang it!

Lincoln was getting anxious. It was like out of nowhere he'd panicked his sisters, judging by how they were acting towards him. The actions of the past sowed that seed, flooded with anxiety, only kept, in reality, those coins in his pocket.

 _"Oh no, don't you dare try to take the victim role here, you are also a selfish brat sometimes with them."_

Unable to continue, Lincoln went into a gas station store. He bought the first pack of gum he saw to use the bathroom of the establishment. Once the door was locked, he raised his hands to his head, trying to breathe calmly, and struggling with the tingling sensations and pressure in different parts of his body.

What would happen if his sisters discovered he was going out with Paige? That he still had a crush on her? Will they scold him and tell him to stop being her friend? Would he be forced to plead with Ronnie Anne? What if she says no, or they end up on bad terms? Bobby could break up with Lori because of him hurting his little sister, and Lori would hurt him, so many things could go wrong. It was unbearable, he just wanted to go on living his normal damn life, just—

 _"Geez, I'm sorry Lincoln, but you're done, this time, you´re going hear me out."_

Static resounded in his ears, now stronger than before. No, not again, he had to keep this thing from taking over, but once again, he failed. Lincoln saw how his sight began to fade. Colors brightened until it was almost unbearable, before finally reaching an absolute black.

* * *

As his son had told him earlier, around three o'clock his best friend, Lincoln Loud, came over to play.

"Hello Lincoln, Clyde is in his room. I'll bring some fruit up in a few minutes." Howard greeted Lincoln, with a big smile.

"Thank you, Mr. McBride. By the way, you look awesome with that shirt." Lincoln continued walking to Clyde's room, hearing a "Thank you." in the background.

When he reached Clyde's room he knocked on the closed door.

"Clyde, it's me." the door opened, letting him in.

"Come in Lincoln. I'll light some incense. Dr. Lopez said it would help me relax from the I pressure at school. What did you want to talk about?"

Lincoln laid his body down on the bed, looking around for a few moments before looking at his best friend.

"My sisters are following me right now, and I want my date with Paige to go perfectly. I have a plan, and I want to talk it over with you." Clyde found it weird that Lincoln recognized that it was a date, at least for him. He wasn't even showing any nervousness, he must've reached his breaking point in wanting to improve his relationship with the gamer girl.

"Sure, I'll help you," Lincoln pulled out his cell phone, after a few clicks, he held it to his ear "are you calling someone?"

"Yes, I'll need her help to achieve what I have in mind." After the fourth ring, the call was answered.

"Hey, Lame-O"

"Hi loser, I need your help with something important."

If this is what Lincoln really wants, it would give him a hand. About time to kill two birds with one stone.

After explaining the problem to Ronnie Anne, it heard the words it wanted to hear.

"Count me in"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, is time things got interesting. And to confirm one thing, this NOT gonna by a Loudcest fic, sorry, not my thing.**

 **A/N 02/08/2019: Sadly, my beta cant continues to translate the fic. So if you are interested in helping to update the next chapters, please send a PM!**

 **I decided to use Luan to have the first serious talk with Lincoln for two reasons. First, because she is my favorite sister (even when the fandom doesn't like her for being a psychopath in the April fools days episodes. A thing I like about her, my likes). Second, because I know the character have more to offer than just tell jokes, hopefully, we saw more about her, like with Lynn in the Middle Men episode (also helping to clean a little of the hate she gains in the NSL episode).**

 **How is gonna end the 'date' with Paige? At least here she gonna have more participation than in the show, another "QT background character" used just once, like Christina, Haiku, Polly...and Tabby...and Cookie...and Giggles. Shit, the show created a lot of this, only Girl Jordan has more appearances, but since they are not Ronnie Anne, meh. Hopefully Stella don't follow the same path...please?**

 **Remember to review, I always respond to what you comment, see you soon, and happy 2019.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Answering reviews of the last chapter**

 **364wii: You will see what happens. And that's the way Lincoln is, he still has a lot to prove.**

 **MrNonsense: I will take it into consideration, the name to the voice will be something relevant in the future. If you want to check that past, watch No Game No Life chapter 2, they explain the base of the game Lincoln uses.**

 **Goemon1086: Glad you like it, this the way Lincoln would act to solve his problems, yeah, a great anime, a little too ecchi to me, but great. Wait for you review.**

 **Just4FunIction: I know, Lincoln always can surprise us.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks, hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Guest 2: Here is the new chapter, wait for** **your chapter**


	5. Chapter 4

**Important note:** **IMPORTANT: Sorry, English is no my first language. I apologize for the grammar errors, hopefully, soon I can find a beta to help me.**

 **Chapter 4: Isn´t this what you wanted?**

* * *

"Lincoln is really taking his time, don't you think?" Lola´s questions made Lynn start thinking about it. She thought Lincoln only used the excuse of the test to hang out with Clyde and go to the arcade, but more than half an hour had passed, and none of the nerds came out of the house.

"Yeah, apparently they're actually going to study."

"In that case, we should ask the McBride's directly, so we could save time" Luna's suggestion was reasonable, if anything happened to Lincoln, Clyde would be the first person to know it, and it would be easy to get the information from him. Lynn moved the bush again to see the house. It would be best.

"I handle it" Lola led the way, it was only three of them to oversee Lincoln in the afternoon. Lori was ruled out for obvious reasons, the main one to avoid Clyde from dying, Leni would ruin the plan, Lana and Lucy were busy in stuff they couldn't postpone, Luan, Lucy and Lisa chose to watch over Lincoln over the weekend. With a small group, Lincoln shouldn't suspect anything, though Lynn should admit her blood frozen for a moment when Lincoln stopped suddenly turn back for a few moments.

Lola pressed the doorbell button, only waited a few seconds when Harold opened the door "Hello, oh, Lola, Luna, and Lynn Jr, how can I help you?"

"You see Mr. McBride, my older brother forgot his notebook to study, most of his notes are here, and I don't want him to fail the test, so we take the time of bringing it here, can I give it to him? Pretty please".

Lola's performances improved to a more worrying level. If, for some reason, her model career failed, being an actress, for sure, she takes it out of the park, another reason not to make the little princess mad. Lynn still regretted the loss of her favorite soccer ball.

"Ahh, Lincoln is very fortunate to have sisters as considerate as all of you, come in, Lincoln is in Clyde's room" the sisters smiled innocently. Harold guides them to his son's room.

"Clyde," Harold knock the door "son, Lincoln's sisters come to give him his notebook for your study session."

"Come in" Harold opened the door, Clyde was on his back, lifting some pillows, then turn around with a smile.

"Hello girls, Lincoln went to the bathroom. If you want to leave the notebook here, so you don't wait for him."

"Thanks, nerd, but we prefer to wait for him," Lynn responds with a firm tone.

"All right, make yourselves at home," the sisters scattered around the room while they wait for Lincoln. They knew Clyde for being Lincoln´s best friend. It wasn't easy to begin a conversation with someone with such different hobbies.

The young athlete is recharged on the wall with folded arms, watched how Luna began to send messages on the phone, in Lori´s pure style. Recently Luna has been more with the cellphone in hand, weird. On the other hand, Lola merely looked in the mirror of the room to praise herself for the infinite beauty she has.

Lynn was beginning to lose patience, today's food wasn't so heavy to be in the bathroom for a long time, but with Leni as her father's assistant for today's dinner, she could expect anything. Maybe she can use this time to squeeze Clyde a little bit, "Hey, Clyde."

"Yes, Lynn?"

"This test you're going to have, is it really that hard? For someone who is a bookworm like you, Johnson's tests shouldn't be so hard" Clyde look at her for a few seconds, and then returned to order some comics.

"It's a final test, Lynn, being a big test with multiple subjects, and we have to add the resentful problems Miss Johnson has. We expect anything from her."

"I support you there, dude. It's unfair for me to do your final test in that way, your teacher should go to therapy. Hey, the doctor you're with, can't she help her?" Luna wonder, looking away from her cellphone, waiting for Sam to answer the text.

"Dr. Lopez? I don't think so. It's not her specialty" something smelled bad for Lynn, although she knew her presence intimidated Clyde. It wasn't so bad to not look at them to the eye, or maybe it was for seeing her without her typical ponytail.

"And do you plan to study the whole weekend for the test here?" the rocker asked again. Clyde kept quiet for a moment until he spoke.

"No, tomorrow we will go to Jordan´s house to study with the rest of the gang" What? Is Lincoln going to study at the house of a girl?

"Wait, wait, wait, time out, you mean, Rosato? The girl who hangs out with you guys before? The one who invited you to that pool party where all of you ended up in undies?"

"Yes, it was Lincoln's idea to meet and support between us in the most difficult subjects. Jordan offered her house to study there, and so is planned" Lynn already knew Jordan, not only coincided at times in Royal wood's gym but also knew of her talent in Dodgeball and volleyball, an excellent prospect for middle school teams. In the same way, Lynn had already made a small deal with Jordan, a sandwich for a secret of his little bro, Ah, it was worth it.

"I should thank her later, if it weren't for her pool party, I wouldn't have more material to extort—" Lola felt the looks on her "I mean, uh...Clyde, who is going with you tomorrow?"

"The usual, me, Lincoln, Liam, Rusty, Zach, Stella, but also comes Cookie, Dave, and Paige, not forgetting Jordan, of course."

Wait a minute, did he mention Paige? The girl Lincoln has a crush when the whole incident of the secret admirer happened, for sure he likes her because of how cute she is, and enjoy those things nerds like, videogames and comics, but now his little brother is with Ronnie Anne, sure Lincoln is done with his crush for Paige. Right?

Luna and Lola seemed to think the same thing, it was safest to talk to Lincoln, to remind him not to do anything that could result in hurting Ronnie Anne, if that came to happen, Bobby breaks up with Lori, and no one wants to bear a depressed and bossy Lori.

The minutes passed. Luna asked Clyde if he knew anything about Lincoln if he noticed something different, to which Clyde responded with a no. Lynn already lost her patience, to hell with the basics needs. It was time to stop hiding.

"Lincoln, open the door! Neither I take so long there, even after putting hot sauce to the subways," no answer from the other side of the door, "Lincoln!"

"Little bro. Is everything ok over there?" again, there was no answer, now the sisters beginning to worry, not even Clyde or Lola's threats made Lincoln talk.

"Is something wrong?" Howard asked, coming out of his room to see the reason behind such panic noises.

"Lincoln is not responding, and the bathroom door is locked," Luna said with a worried voice.

"Ok, Luna, calm down. I'm going for the keys" Howard went to the service room where he had the copies of the keys for any room of the house.

"There's no time to wait, Lola, Let´s do it" Lynn and Lola took impulse, and then kicked the door, opening it, there was no sign of Lincoln, the only thing that happened, was that something fell above, shampoo. Lincoln had spent a prank on them.

"What the hell?!"

"My hair!"

Luna was astonished, never thought to see her little brother do something like that, to believe the humorist spirit of Luan would reach him but didn't understand the reason. The rocker saw through the corner of the eye how Clyde sends a message on the phone like crazy. Her instinct told Luna he knew what happened.

"Hey!" without asking, Luna took off Clyde´s cell phone, to see the conversation.

 _Chat: Lincoln Loud_

 _Lincoln: I leave it in your hands my friend-3:01 PM_

 ** _Message deleted_**

 ** _Message deleted_**

 ** _Message deleted_**

 _Clyde: It happened, you are in your own now-3:49 PM_

"Clyde, you have a lot to explain" Luna passed the phone to her sisters, Lynn didn't hesitate to grab Clyde from the shirt, visibly angry, closing the door of the room and bathroom.

"Time to sing, McBride" Clyde shook his head, he would never betray his best friend, but he didn't know his miserable fate.

"Clyde, are you all right? Is Lincoln okay?" they hear Howard behind the door. Lola put her hand in Clyde's mouth, letting Luna do the fake voice of Lincoln.

"Yes, I only had stomach pain, but I am better now, although I recommend not entering the bathroom now."

"Oh, what a relief. if you still feel bad, Lincoln, tell me to make you a tea, OK?"

"Sure, thank you for your concern, I'll be fine," Luna said, mimicking her brother's voice as best as possible, once they made sure Howard was gone, Lynn pin Clyde in wrestling move, he is visibly terrified. Lola took the initiative.

"Let's see how much you resist, Clyde, nobody messes with my hair and leaves unharmed" poor Clyde knew what awaited him, but didn't matter, would make any sacrifice to have that photo.

* * *

 **35 minutes earlier**

Paige looked at the time on her electronic clock, perhaps she rushed to arrive so early, but couldn't be blamed. Today is the opportunity to make history in the arcade, to be the first player to be in the top 5 of all arcade games, only one left the dance game in duo mode.

That game is her favorite by far, Paige loved to dance to the rhythm of the music, it was always exciting and fun, even had the record at the individual mode, which took a lot of effort. Paige started to look for a partner to break the record for the duo mode, but no one was up to her level. Some boys could help, but they are idiots that looked bad at her for being a girl. Maybe losing to her and beating their records is too much for their ego.

It was until she saw Lincoln Loud that knew he is a potential playmate, the first time Paige see him, the white hair boy destroys his best friend in almost all games. The gamer saw Lincoln occasionally in the arcade with Clyde, although he had his weaknesses as anyone, was a promising player and wasn't an idiot like the rest of the boys. When Paige transferred to Royalwoods elementary school this semester for facilities to her parents in the financial area, she had the opportunity to meet him a little more. After a while, Lincoln mention his playmate had moved to the city, Paige doesn´t hesitate to invite him to play.

"Hi Paige," the gamer turn around, there he was, breathing slightly agitated, and with the cell phone in his hand.

"What´s up to Lincoln? Isn't that Clyde's bike?" Paige asked, pointing to the bike.

"Yes, I borrowed it to get here faster," Lincoln responded as he padlocked the bike.

"You're late, seven minutes late."

"Oh, forgive me for not having time counted as the British people, I also forgot the tea, a pity" the tone of voice the albino use managed to get a little laughter from her.

"Never mind, I came ten minutes earlier, you know, I'm anxious to break the record and put our picture in the Hall of Fame" Lincoln opened the door to enter the arcade "thank you, Gentleman."

"Your welcome, shall we start at once or eat something first?" Lincoln asked. Paige saw some little kids were playing on the dance machine. She didn't want to disturb them.

"Let's eat something light first, while we wait for our turn to play," Paige said with a little smile, looking at the menu.

"Ok, as we are going to move a lot, wouldn't be a great idea to eat pizza, do you think an order of fries and milkshakes is okay?" Paige smiled at him, giving Lincoln a slight blow to the shoulder

"You read my mind, Loud. I pay the milkshakes" the two young kids approached the counter, seeing the owner, Gus. After all, this place has its name.

"Wow, but look at this. Paige Rivers and Lincoln Loud, two of my best customers, are you on a date?" Gus asked, with the apparent intent to embarrass them.

"Nice try Gus, but no, we came to break the record in duo mode in the dance game," the albino responded quietly, without expressing nervousness.

"What my playmate said, we're going to order two strawberry milkshakes and a French fries order, please" in the same way, Paige replied, they knew how Gus likes to mess with them.

"Let's do something guys, if you can break the record today, is food is on me, in addition to putting your photo in the Hall of Fame right away."

"Deal!" Lincoln and Paige shouted at the same time, causing Gus's laugh.

While the kids took about twenty minutes to finish using the dance machine, Paige wouldn't mind have a little more talking with Lincoln. Once she manages to overcome that barrier of shyness Lincoln has, you talk about everything with him. They spoke of the nightmare that was the school, their friends, the plans for the summer, random things. It was nice, very nice.

"...and so, I end up helping Lana to save the frogs" Lincoln finish of narrating the story of how he, with her younger sister Lana, save the frogs from principal Huggins and the science class.

"Whoa, having a lot of sisters leaves you a lot of interesting stories," Paige commented with a little smile, giving the last sip in her milkshake.

"Living in the Loud house is crazy, but you get used to it, helping the family is always important" the albino turn around, seeing the dance machine was already free, Lincoln pointed with the finger "ready to make history?"

"More than ever," Lincoln offered to leave the trash in the container and to prepare a surprise while Paige chose the song they would dance to break the record. She selects a pop song, one of her favorites. The first attempt was a simple warm-up, more so Lincoln would learn how Paige moves, she is a veteran after all, after two serious attempts, they didn´t pass the sixth place.

"Dang it, it's harder than it seems, it rewards a lot of coordination that time," the gamer girl whisper tired, turning to see her playmate, notice Lincoln is thoughtful looking at the screen "any new strategy?"

"You see, I have noticed that our styles are somewhat different, you tend to jump slightly higher, while I try not to separate the feet from the track so much, that may be the reason why we are penalized for bad coordination. Also, a pop song style doesn't help much if we want to get to the top," Lincoln explain without looking at her. The man of the plan is working

"Then what do you suggest?" Paige asked.

"Let's choose an electronic song, the marks are a little slower than the other genres, giving us a chance, also, try not to jump, yes, it will be less fun, but we not came to have fun, we come to win."

"Wow, when you take things seriously, you're very determined," Paige smirk to him, "okay, we'll do it your way. My advice to you is not to look so much to the track, memorize where each mark is and let you go" with the tips for each, they changed songs and tried it again, to the gamer's surprise, they were now only thirty points down to the third place, closer to the record.

"Time to get serious" Lincoln put another token, with a look decide, turn to see Paige with that look, with a smile of confidence, extending his fist to her" ready to make history once for all?"

Paige didn´t hesitate to answer, clasping her fist, with the same look, "Let´s do it."

The music started again, and the marks were already beginning to appear on the screen. The seriousness of the objective kept them concentrated. Paige couldn't deny that this was enjoyable, even when it wasn't her favorite song, exchanging glances with Lincoln, she knew he felt the same way. Whoa, since when Lincoln started acting so cool? It looks cuter.

Once finished, both players stopped to take some air, then look at the screen, expected to see the score, but the seconds passed, and the screen was still black, and then show light static.

"Oh, come on! Gus, come here now!" both screamed annoyingly, not even noticing they said it in almost perfect synchrony.

"What's wrong? Ah, not again, I knew I should never trust in Chinese pieces," Gus grumbled when he saw the screen, he would never trust that Asian salesman again.

"Then what we danced now was for nothing? When we made it perfect!" Paige almost yelled at Gus. She felt so frustrate.

"Relax Paige, it's only a problem of the screen, not the game, it will take me like five minutes to fix it, but I will have to put this game out of service for the rest of the day to get a better quality screen" what a drag. If they didn´t succeed now, they would have to try another day, and with how hard it is to meet today because of how busy Lincoln was with his family obligations, dang it!.

"I'll go to the bathroom, Paige, watch Gus don't do anything strange, I wouldn't be surprised if he erases our efforts not to break the mark" Lincoln commented while heading to the bathroom.

"Ah, come on, Little Loud. I wouldn't do that" Paige kept staring at Gus distrustful "stop staring at me like that. I only did it once, I didn't want to lose the bet, and it wasn't on this machine, it was in Attack Of Aliens 3" Gus try to defend himself, though he knew the girl wouldn't take her eyes out of him, preventing him from doing anything strange. Paige would like to this to be quicker. The anguish is eating her alive.

* * *

"It's almost time...yeah, it's almost time. This should be enough," _Lincoln_ said to himself, seeing his reflection in the mirror, smiling mockingly.

"Thank you for lending me one of those _masks_ , but I prefer my role as a spectator, not like I was her to solve your life, this time was only an emergency. It's still too early to break yourself" he looks at his cellphone, everything is ready "let's see if you're someone not boring, after all...you wanted to give more surprises to all the people you know?" saw sideways on the cellphone, all the cards were on the board, only remained to wait.

 **How fun is life**

* * *

Confused, very confused, never in his short life had he been so disoriented, waking up again in a bathroom. By the smell of pizza and scratches on the door with videogame stuff. Lincoln knew he is in Gus´s Games and Grub, where his date with Paige is supposed to be.

After processing everything and calm himself down to avoid another panic attack for overthinking things, Lincoln look at his phone, afraid. That thing sure has done something horrible to make his life more miserable, that's what happened in the movies, a voice in your head is an awful thing. Prepared for the worst, conscious that he couldn't live in the bathroom for the rest of his life, walk out of the bathroom, preparing himself for Paige's rages.

The least Lincoln expected is the girl he like-like, ran, and hug him like he is a teddy bear, yes, sure he still dreaming.

"We did it! We did it, Lincoln!" Paige jumps with joy without letting him go, repeating the same sentence over and over again, the hug felt so real.

"W-what's the matter, Paige?" Lincoln tried to speak as calmly as he could. His mind was not prepared for so much affection from his crush.

"Come with me" Paige grab his right hand to take him to the dancing machine, Paige-took-his-hand "look, barely, but we are the first place. We are the best duo in Dance Battle!"

It´s true. They had surpassed the former first place, for scarcely 250 points, now the nickname at the top is _'ThebestDuo: LxP'_

 _LxP. Lincoln and Paige, was this really happening?_

"Congratulations to both of you, as I promise, this is on the house, Gus invites today's food. Now please follow me to take the picture to put it in the Hall of Fame as fast as possible" Gus said happy, they reminded him of when he was a kid and tried to be the best in the arcade, though he failed miserably, without getting with girl playmate, much less girlfriend. Lucky Lincoln.

With the best smile he could offer at the moment, Lincoln took the picture with Paige, hugging by the shoulders, raising his thumb while Paige makes the sign of love and peace. After seeing the photo, with evident nervousness of his part, but Paige looks happy, which is essential on this date. Gus took off a picture of some strangers, to place theirs, under the name of the game, with the motto 'The best'

"Isn't it beautiful?" Paige asked, looking proudly at the photo, evidence of the achievement they had achieved. Lincoln only nodded, still blank in mind.

"And it gets better, here, surprise, Paige!" Gus gave Paige an action figure of Sora, from the Kingdom of Hearts saga, one of her favorite games, since she saw it on the shelf, she promises to herself to get it.

"B-b-but, I lack at least two hundred tickets to complete what it cost," the gamer girl is speechless. How?

"You see, Paige. Your playmate has a good ticket bank that made with the years and does some working time for me. Lincoln here thought it would be a good gift for you, for your effort, although I discounted five hundred tickets for a favor that I owed to his sister Leni for her tips fashion. Socks and sandals? I was an imbecile" Paige let Gus talk alone about his fashion problems, to be in front of Lincoln, who still looked surprised.

"Whoa...you didn't have to...thanks," Paige didn't know what to said, this so sudden, and so sweet. Lincoln could swear to God he saw a little pink on Paige´s cheeks

"It's nothing...you deserve it" Lincoln whisper, also embarrassed by the situation, thank God the place is almost alone, and no acquaintance is around to make this more embarrassed for them.

"I promise to return the favor," an idea came up for Paige "hey, you told me before you are stuck in Pokémon Soul Silver."

"Eh? Oh yeah, I can't beat Blaine's Gym. I barely beat Sabrina by miracle with a Pichu as last Pokemon" Paige couldn't help but giggle, took her cell phone to write something, seconds later, a message came to Lincoln´s phone. Paige had created a chat with him. She had sent him a text with her game nickname she used for the videogame console.

"In gratitude, I will help you pass the game, and perhaps when you are good, we can have a Pokemon fight online...Hey, wouldn't you mind if I text you later?" Paige said with a big smile. Lincoln couldn't deny his happiness. So, this is real, after all.

"Sure," Lincoln answered, received another message. It´s from Clyde.

 _'It happened you are in your own now.'_

Lincoln only swallowed saliva. He still couldn't celebrate yet.

"I'm sorry Paige, but my mom already wants me to come back, I promised to help her with the laundry" Lincoln notice Paige's gaze goes saddened, she would have enjoyed being with him a little more.

"Right, you already said you had things to do" Paige look into his eyes, smiling "Thank you Lincoln, I had a great time with you today, see you tomorrow to study" The girl hug him, which he corresponded, now understood why Lori loves when Bobby hugs her.

Paige ran off to reach the bus to take her home, once she is gone, Lincoln made a quick gesture of celebration, totally in joy, but there was something else to do. He looks at the phone, then gets on Clyde's bike, heading home.

* * *

When Lincoln got back home, he made sure to leave the bike tied up in the garage, didn´t want to happen an accident, more when Clyde is very cautious with his things. It was the least he could do for him after all Clyde had to go through his fault. At this time, his parents had to go to their respective jobs, where Lincoln walks into the house, only Lana is there, playing with the pets as if she was one of them, well, she bit the postman more times than Charles.

"Hi Lincoln, weren't you with Clyde?" Lana asked, playing with one of her many lizards.

"Yeah, but I didn't count the McBride's are going to disinfect their house again, and to themselves, so we left it for tomorrow," Lincoln answered, leaving his backpack beside the stairs.

"Ah, pity they are so preventative with dirt, is the best thing in the world to be dirty" innocent as always Lana, Lincoln wish he had a little of that innocent.

"Not all share the same lifestyle Lana. Hey, where is Lori?" the albino asked as he walks to the kitchen.

"In her room, giving Leni lessons on how to control us once she leaves, Lori doesn't want to leave all the responsibility to Luna. I'm going to miss her" Lincoln pet his little sister's hair with a smile. It´s normal to start seeing how close the day is where Lori finally leaves the Loud house.

"There's still a lot of time before that, hey, you want some of the worms Dad brought you this morning? That always cheers you up" as a good brother. He knew how to help his sisters when they were down. Lana´s face illuminates in happiness, shouting a big yes.

Lincoln went to the kitchen, and after serving the exotic dish to Lana, he goes back to drink a glass of grape juice, which helped him to relax when he was nervous. Lincoln recheck his phone, seeing as things went, trying to control the sensations in his arm and chest with slow breathing, only the scream that came from the entrance door took him out of his short break.

"Where are you, Lincoln?!" there wasn't a doubt, it´s Lola's mad voice, which took him by surprise, there is no reason she would be mad at him, unless...

"What's going on?! Leni was close to understanding my night nanny program!" Lori exclaimed from the second floor, the rest of the sisters left what they were doing to see what is happening.

"Yes, but, like, I still don't understand how they're going to eat dinner if they have to look at the roof, like, they can drown" Lori couldn't avoid doing a facepalm, there goes, wasted hours of explanation. Luan lightly touches Leni in the back, in the sign that she didn´t overthink.

"Do you not see how Lincoln left us to follow the joker path?!" when they went down, they were surprised to see Lynn and Lola, covered with a thick white liquid, which is shampoo. Lincoln looked from the corner of the kitchen. Luna is just as surprised as the other sisters.

Lincoln knew Lynn and Lola would make his life miserable, their looks showed real wrath towards him, although it wasn't his fault, yet felt feeling born merely within of him. He tries to contain it, he really tries, but in the end, it was impossible, even his sisters saw it, Lincoln laugh, a long time ago he didn´t laugh like this moment.

"Ah-Hahaha! Oh, my God! I'm sorry, it's too much! I can't!" his stomach ached, it´s a faulty taste, though all laughter disappeared when Lynn took him by his shirt, to face him, with Lola at her side.

"Listen, Lincoln, I am such a good person I would punish this act with moderately harsh, but what has made me angry" Lola pointed her finger in an indictment to her older brother "you're cheating on Ronnie Anne!"

The rest of the Loud sisters covered their mouths with surprise, and then looked at him angrily.

"What do you mean, Lola?" Lucy asked who looked without any expression, but everyone knew she is angry too.

"As you heard dude, Lincoln went to the arcade with Paige, on a date, he uses the pretext of going with Clyde to study to distract us, and as you see, even spend a prank on Lynn and Lola when he supposedly was in the bathroom" Luna explains the details. Luan is proud of Lincoln, never expected Lincoln to follow her example, if the situation were not so delicate, she wouldn't hesitate to congratulate him. An assistant who evolve into a prankster

"That's not good, Linky!"

"I expected your morale would be in higher than that."

"Ronnie Anne is your girlfriend. She doesn't deserve that!"

"That's a low move, dude."

Those were one of the many criticisms Lincoln regularly received, without giving him time to respond. He had to do something. At this rate, Lincoln couldn't control everything that is happening in his mind, had to do it. I'm so sorry.

"Shut up!" the sudden scream coming from Lincoln made his sisters stop dry, it´s very unusual their only brother would scream like that.

"I can't stand it anymore! Understand this time what I am saying, Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend! So, I can go out with any girl whenever I want! Stop meddling in my private life!" Lincoln screamed with the best he could, had to pull air to catch his breath, the young Loud felt terrible, had yelled at his sisters, why it had to come to this moment? A good brother never yelled to the family, never.

"You'd better modulate your voice with me twerp, and no matter how hard you try to deny it, the fact is you cheated on Ronnie Anne, you—"

"The loser is right. Lincoln is not my boyfriend," a familiar voice interrupted Lori, at the door, were Ronnie Anne and Bobby, who greeted nervously, only mentioned that the door was already open.

"Bobby bu-bu-bear" every expression of anger in Lori was smudged at the time she saw her boyfriend, running to hug him, it had been three weeks since they were seen in person, an eternity for the eldest daughter of the Louds.

"Hey" Lola snapped her fingers to get the attention of the couple "leave your love time for later, we have a situation here."

"Thank you for coming," Lincoln whispered to Ronnie Anne, felt more confident in having support in this situation.

"Relax, Lame-O, this is also my problem," the Latina girl replied with a smile. Once she received the call and seeing the opportunity to clarify this issue, Ronnie Anne doesn´t hesitate to convince Bobby to come from the city, with the excuse that Lori is very stressed about the college future.

"Ignoring that cheesy moment, I just wonder, why the necessity to hide you are dating?" Luna asked.

"Let me answer you with another question, Luna, why do you think we're dating?" Ronnie Anne said with a calm expression, with her hands in the pockets.

"Oh, because Lori told us you lovebirds kissed in the double date with Lori and Bobby, like, it´s obvious you had to be dating if you kiss on the lips" Leni respond with innocent joy, for her, there was nothing more tender than young love, well, maybe teddy bears. Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked to Lori, angry. Now all made sense. It was her fault that all this started.

"What? It was necessary to tell the others, not every day you give your first kiss" Lori towards as she was offended, to think Lola is the only gossip sister was a mistake.

"Of all the love dramas that exist in this house, it seems only my is the most important, do I need to mention them? The only one that hasn't made any progress since the love letters incident is Lynn."

"Watch your words, Stincoln" Ok, that last thing was out of place, even more so when his sister athlete is in a bad mood. Bobby noticed the state in which they were Lynn and Lola, he was going to ask, but his girlfriend shook her head, ruling out for his safety.

Lincoln could see it, for a reason he is the second person in confidence for each sister, only behind the respective roommate, he knew some things. Leni is trying to understand what love means in her innocent mind with Chaz. Luan is entering the theater club to spend more time with Benny, blushing when the boy's name is said, maybe something is happening between them. Even Lucy as troubles to choose between Rocky and Silas, the love of light or darkness, as she explained. For the younger ones, were still very young thought to understand the concept of love. Just meet boys with very similar interesting, who knows, maybe can develop in the future.

About Lynn´s love life, he knew nothing, more because they rarely talk about these private issues, is the weakest relationship Lincoln had in general with the family today, a few years ago they were inseparable, things change. While Luna, Lincoln was the only one who knew her secret so far, so he would not touch the subject, it must be Luna who reveals her new relationship with Sam.

"We do it, so your relationship doesn't fail, plus, the move of Ronnie Anne and Bobby to the city really affects you, we wanted to help you" Leni forgot to add the fact of being the only son in the family had enormous pressure. Although his sisters wouldn't hesitate to spy on the first date of any Loud member, as happened on Lori's first date with Bobby, something she didn´t know until the family podcast they try to do, that almost no one listened beside family and a few friends.

"What do you think? We tell them the truth now?" Ronnie Anne's suggestion seemed for the best, as long as they get some peace.

"Yes, there is no turning back" Lincoln accept, giving a slight sigh, time to do it

"What truth?" Lola asked, with her eyes narrowed. The supposed lovers looked at each other before nodding.

"The truth is this, neither Ronnie Anne nor I felt anything special in that kiss, of course, except that it was the first kiss of both" began to explain Lincoln.

"Wait, that-"

"Let me finish Lori, it's important, please," Lincoln asked her elder sister, who granted it. "I'll be sincere after so much misunderstood with Ronnie Anne, the kiss was an only choice that came to my mind, yet, it was also a way that you two will end with your drama" Lincoln paused, letting Ronnie Anne continue.

"Yeah, Lincoln explained it to me shortly after apologizing to me like a hundred times for everything, we were both sick of your situation in the restaurant. It was obvious both Booby and Lori want to hug each other, so we used that improvised action to return you to be a couple again, even enduring the discomfort of courtship."

"What we want to get, is the way our relationship is fundamental for yours to remain together and be happy, a fight between us would cause an unnecessary drama, so we hid several fights we had before."

"But, I just did it to support you, Ronnie, I hate to see you hurt by others" Ronnie Anne smiled at the remark of her older brother, approached him, and putting him on his knees with a kick in the shin, all to see him in the eyes.

"Roberto, I appreciate you are doing that for me, but you mustn't deny your happiness or Lori's for a fight me and Lincoln have. Besides, best friends always fight, right?"

"Best friends?" Lisa remark those final words, rescuing the most important of so much of kind love words.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I know how much you 'ship' us, but the truth is that I see Ronnie Anne as my best friend, along with Clyde of course, and it all started with that conflict in the double date" Ronnie Anne just smiled, confirmed in a look that for her was equal, one way or another. The strong relationship between Lori and Bobby had joined them when he had that tense relationship in her times as a bully. Kissing a person doesn't automatically make you a couple. However, she would never deny something. Lincoln is good at kissing.

"These last few weeks" Lincoln continues talking, looking to the ground and grabbing his right arm "when I wanted to take the initiative with Paige, I was nervous about how to resolve this issue to you, so much that makes me a little depressed, it´s not easy when it is ten against one, even when you are accustomed"

"So that's why you were acting so strange this last days" Luna mentioned, now everything made sense, Lincoln nodded, the rocker couldn't contain herself anymore, running to hug his brother.

"Sorry bro, I never thought you had so much pressure for us. I wish I'd given you a chance," Lori came up, just to hug him.

"Yes, it makes me very happy you worry so much about my happiness with Bobby, it was my fault for putting so much emphasis on your relationship with Ronnie Anne to avoid problems in my relationship. I am sorry, you're the best little brother" one by one, the rest of the sisters approached to hug him, even Lola and Lynn, the family is always first for the Loud family.

"I also have some guilt, maybe about how I react to this. My bad, Ronalda," Bobby also apologized to his little sister.

"Relax, Bobby. I did it for your sake. It's normal of you being so overprotective with me, I appreciate it, but you also deserve to be happy. Let the loser and I solve our problems apart" in the tenderness of the words of his younger sister, Bobby smiled and the hug her, even though she didn't like hugs.

"Thanks, nini, I know I can count on you" Ronnie Anne blush for the shameful nickname. "Don´t worry. I will make sure the family also stops bothering you about it. I can also help you with the boy on 11th Street, who made eyes on the skating rink" Ronnie Anne hit a tremendous blow in Bobby´s stomach, bad idea to mention it.

"Well, now that it's all cleared up, let's go to my room Bobby, we need to talk about our college options," Lori said, dragging Bobby to the stairs.

"Wait, didn't you say you will go to Michigan State?" Bobby asked, confused.

"Yeah, but today I received an email from Fairway University, increased the scholarship to enter the golf team, you know one of my dreams is to enter the professional league. But I also want to be CEO of a company, for which Michigan State is the option. There is also the option of the college where your Uncle Carlos works. Now you see? We have a lot to talk about" Lori took her boyfriend to her room, little by little, they all scattered, all back to normal.

"You want to play some Ace Savvy?" Ronnie Anne asked, pointing to the arcade game console, ready for a match and destroy Lincoln, again.

"Sure," Lincoln replied, though two hands stopped him dry, damn it, he forgot about them.

"Ronnie Anne, go get started, we need to talk to Lincoln, alone," Lola said with a more fake smile than a three-dollar bill.

"Yes, it's very urgent, there is the thing to settle between us" Lynn is the same, he will be dead, well, dead is already.

"Sure, have fun" his girl best friend answered with a pity smile, knowing his fate, it was clear that this afternoon wouldn't be anything beautiful for Lincoln Loud.

* * *

No, Lincoln had enough. He couldn't even sleep without waking up every half hour with the need to use any things to keep his mind in this reality. Not to go crazy to think the worst-case scenario, that he could die, the worst fear of every human being, an irrational fear.

Lincoln knew it. It´s ridiculous to think about that possibility, Lisa's studies repeated he had an excellent state of health. Still, tries to calm a mind that goes a thousand an hour with negative thoughts, again and again, he had to leave his room, needed fresh air.

It was already the third time since this began, was his last resort when he had a lot in the head, opened the small window of his room, pass without problems, cautiously and technically. Lincoln managed to climb the roof of his house, understood that a mistake could end so wrong, but at this point, it was a risk to take.

Lincoln placed slightly away from the shore, but not enough to get out of his room zone. He didn't want to wake up anyone up for his extreme paranoid nonsense. He was sitting at an angle where someone could hardly see him, avoiding a scream at the sky when a random person saw a child on the roof. Lincoln is reloading his head on his knees.

He let the light cold wind keep him in reality, feeling the cold makes him feel safer, for some strange reason, support for his mind not to get out of control, but could not help feeling bad, all day he endures this thought.

No, it was not for what Lynn and Lola did, in the end, had to be Lynn´s opponent for a karate session, should ban any fight sport besides kickboxing. Lynn said his to help him for the fight with Chandler, another of his worries, although the boy noticed she was hitting slightly stronger than usual, didn´t blame her, but still.

With Lola, he only had to accept to be a servant in the tea parties held at any minute, plus half of his allowance. Everything was worth not seeing her mad, again, didn´t blame her.

Lincoln looked at the screen of his cell phone. It was like being in a movie, still couldn't believe it, seeing himself in a video, only it wasn't him, he never smiled in that way, the voice had planned everything. Who is going to believe this? All people would think he is insane.

The voice explains all from Clyde's bathroom, how he persuaded his best friend to help him make the prank and distract his sisters, knowing who sisters follow him thanks of how bad they are too hidden, having a plus because Lynn was there, Lincoln get it. Clyde help in exchange for a photo of Lori in a bikini, weirds thought aside for now.

Explained how he escaped through the window of the bathroom, how used Clyde's bike to go to the arcade when his sisters came into the house, in how knew Lynn kicked the bathroom door, the voice doesn't expect Lola to help her. Everyone makes mistakes

The voice explained how he investigated Paige in her social networks, Instagram and Facebook, all to know her better, so much information, how he studies dances games, records, techniques, information for success, God bless the internet.

The voice planned to leave him in the treehouse to let Lincoln wake up, even though the voice did it in the arcade bathroom for some reason, leaving him the emotional explanation with his sisters, also got Ronnie Anne to help him so she will take some of the pressure off of him.

 _"Isn't this what you wanted?"_

That phrase is inserted in his mind, in the end, the voice apologized for doing this on his way, promised to return to his role as a spectator, to leave him calmer, as long as he will not crack, thanked him for lending something, something so many that said Lincoln had. What is that supposed to mean?

Yes, that's what Lincoln wanted, his sisters would lightly respect his privacy, yes, Lincoln wanted to have a perfect date with Paige, yes, having a more significant group of friends. Even so, it was hard for him to admit, Lincoln wanted to see Lynn and Lola have some payback, he knew it was wrong, but couldn't help it, it was what he wanted, in part.

That's what Lincoln was looking for, then.

Why he felt so miserable!?

Lincoln was already crying quietly, taking his head in his hands, no, he didn´t get any of that, the voice helped him in everything, it wasn't his effort to do things well, he had to be helped by someone else all the time, he didn´t deserve it. He is so useless that he could not even overcome this.

Lincoln is a useless paranoid, mentally ill. He didn´t deserve to be in the shadow of anyone, much less his sisters. His only role was to be the support of all, simple support, seeing their talent shine to the world. Ah, why he suddenly feels like a piece of trash?

Help Lori take care of everyone, be Leni's model, Luna's musical companion, Luan's assistant, Lynn's sports partner, Lucy's advisor, Lola's manager, Lana's playmate, Lisa's guinea pig, Lily's babysitter.

That had to be worth something, helped his sisters to be better, to take roles that no one else would often take, this his purpose. Still, he is a selfish person, to find his way, even though the situation of bad luck was a punishment he deserved not to speak better with the family. Lies are bad. But didn´t his family loves white lies to avoid problems?

Enough, his mind wouldn't leave him in peace, of how people look at him when they know everything, they will send him to a mental hospital, everyone will give you that look, please, anything but that look.

"Hey, you, yes, you, to whom I speak many times this year, tell me, please tell me. What should I do? I beg you, what should I do! I'm so desperate, I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared."

Wow, so low has fallen from asking for help at the nothing, all he could do was to vent quietly. Tomorrow acts as if nothing had happened to him, everything to solve all this on his own, of course, if he did.

Lincoln might be thinking a lot of nonsense, contradicting his own words, because what did he do to receive this torture? He was born without talent, born as a boy, enough. What was happening to him?

 _Isn't this what you wanted?_ _Lincoln?_

* * *

 **1-Yes, this story is back.**

 **2-Yeah, I still need a Beta for the grammar, but I tried my best. I´m a little scared to know how good or bad this work is.**

 **3-Thanks for the views guys, you are awesome.**

 **4-More notes to be added soon.**

 **5-Wait for your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT: Sorry, English is no my first language. I apologize for the grammar errors. Hopefully, soon I can find a beta to help me with these problems.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Luck is our side.**

* * *

The notion of time wasted for a long time, only when she saw the sunlight pierce that little gap between the curtains. So, it is morning already?

With a big yawn, Lori looks at the monitor on her laptop as she moved her hand, all cramped by the time she was writing. Lori was satisfied by her advances, but there were still parts with which she would have to improve with practice. When you want to access this level of education, you shouldn't forget to prepare.

Lori was grateful to her boyfriend, Bobby, the love of her life. He listens to her with all the college dilemma, although she had talked to her parents, Lori didn't feel entirely sure of her decision. Obviously, she loved they would give her full support in whatever she wanted to dedicate herself to the rest of her life, something that many parents didn't do to impose their son's or daughters' different careers for being 'the best option.'

The eldest daughter of the Loud family was already mentally prepared. Lori was determined to get a scholarship, as much as possible so her family doesn't feel so much the economic shock that college is, she would even work to pay for her expenses, even if she ends up exhausted, all for her family. If she decided to go to Michigan State, she would need to keep a high average, be dedicated to studying like Lisa. If it's Fairway, Lori will always have to keep her game to the top, for how demanding the golf team is. Where sports matter more than academics, at least Lori already ruled out the city's option.

Bobby repeated to her several times that he wouldn't mind driving three to six hours to see her one day. If she's going to do what she wants, that'll make him happy, something so sweet that Lori didn't resist the urge to hug him and kiss him like Lily to her teddy bear. Bobby always knew he wanted to study to help his grandfather with the family business, leave everything for them to retire. Bobby knew his grandfather was a hard-working man of a lifetime since before he left Veracruz, Mexico, with his wife to fight for the American dream.

Today afternoon it would be the first test for Fairway, a general knowledge exam plus a golf practice with the other applicants. Still, she chooses to take the exam simulators that Michigan State send to her. Keep an eye for one ball.

Another thing Lori and Bobby talked about was about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, how they both did certain things wrong. Lori was forcing his little brother always to be kind to Ronnie Anne to prevent his relationship with Bobby from being damaged. Yes, most of the time, it was just to mess with them without realizing the pressure they put on their younger siblings, even more so when they were just beginning in this world of love.

But no longer mattered, Lori's mind was no longer a mess because of the college issue. She would take her time to make the decision, spend warm time with Bobby, remembering the feeling of security and warmth for being surrounded by his arms. On the other hand, Lincoln will be calmer once he is done with the big test, trying to conquer his crush. Lori will always be available to give him advice about romance and girls. Everything would return to its crazy normality.

"Ahh! Lori, help me! I'm blind!" Lori sighs tiredly. She could never miss something like this in the morning.

"Leni, just take off your mask...and opens your eyes" Lori knew that she had to be very specific with Leni. Honestly, Lori worried how she would enter the college with her level of intelligence. Leni only raised her SAT level to two hundred points, half by mere luck, the other half, Leni said it was an angel who passed her the answers, but didn't notice that was only a guy who whispered the answers to her in a stupid move to make her fall in love with him. In the end, Leni didn't even notice his existence.

"Oh, thanks, Lori! Hey, like, you're going to take up a lot of makeup to cover those dark circles" as soon as Leni woke up and she already noticed those kinds of details.

"I know Leni. I'll go for some coffee" Lori came out of the room with the cup in hand, watching her roommate run to the bathroom. At least Leni understood that rule. No one likes to line up to use the shower. Surely Leni will take from an hour and a half inside, half the time in search of some makeup object that she always has in front of her. But her, everyone loves sweet Leni.

Lori sits down in a chair to check her cell phone with a cup of coffee on the other hand, few updated their social media during the early morning. Lori couldn't help but think her friends would go on separate paths. For the moment, only Lori and Becky chose to stay in Michigan. The others would go to different colleges all over the country. Her best friend and sometimes rival, Carol Pingrey, had got a scholarship to take a course in France. Lori had nothing but admiration for Carol, hoping that distance would not affect their friendship.

"Good morning, honey" Rita also entered the kitchen, smiling at her with that tired look. If we talked of admiration, Lori could never be prouder of her parents, for her effort to take the family forward, even to take the time to attend as much of her event as possible.

"Good morning, Mom, did you sleep well?" Lori asks.

"Yes, even if I hadn't bothered to be in bed for another five minutes," Rita replied, turning on the stove to start heating her morning tea, then serving the food to the pets, as her daily routine dictated.

"And Dad? At this time, he should be preparing breakfast."

"Your father went to work early, today had a special event, so the preparation of the banquet must start early," Rita replied again in a visibly tired voice. If her mother's work routine was challenging, for her father, it was more, although working on something you always like is to care. Never thought that working in a banquet business would be so exhausting. Lori even accidentally heard her mother asking him to take the day off, for his health, but he refuses.

"Lori, I got my boss to give me the afternoon off. I'll take you to Fairway for your exam. I'll leave Lola, Lynn, and Leni in their activities too. If you notice I am late, please call me. Ah! and McBride will pick up Lincoln at noon to study with his friends."

"Got it, mom. I take care of keeping the house standing until you arrive, besides Luna is already starting to impose her authority. I don't think there is a problem now we took the dangerous materials from Lisa" a part of her would miss being the voice of authority to her sisters and brother. It was not something she would like to do, but her role as the older sister played her so well. Minutes later, Rita was ready in her dentist's uniform, with a cup of teas, said goodbye to her, and went to work.

"Good morning Lori" now her younger brother who greeted her. Lincoln went straight to the refrigerator, taking out a lot of things, oh yeah, today was Saturday eggs. A tradition in the Loud family.

"Good morning Lincoln, everyone is up?"

"Only Lana and Lily are still sleeping, the others are already in line to enter the bathroom, so it gives me time to make breakfast for everyone" Lori was always surprised that Lincoln knew everyone's tastes, even if they liked such different things. Like this, making ten variations of eggs for breakfast was complicated; in a way, it was a support for the family. Indeed, Lincoln had the noblest heart.

"Come on, let's do this together, how can I help you" Lincoln looked at her as if another head has come out "what? Is it so weird wanting to help you once in a while?"

"No, no, not at all," Lincoln smiled as he put three pans on the stove, "help me with Lynn's scrambled eggs and with the hard-boiled eggs of the twins. I'll make the poached egg for Leni and the fried one for Luna."

"Yes, little chef" apparently, that little nickname left him something embarrassed. That's nice. The process passed quickly, managing to take out all the dishes, with orange juice and toast too. There was no doubt that they did teamwork, so when they saw everything ready, with a smile of satisfaction. High five

"Hey Lincoln," the albino turned to see Lori "I want to thank you again, for worrying about me, I owe you a big one. If you need to go to the comic store or anywhere, don't hesitate to tell me." Lori said with a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Lori; I'll keep it in mind. You know I'd do everything to see you and the others happy. I love all of you very much," the words of her younger brother melted Lori's heart because of how lovely it sounded. Literally, she doesn't hesitate to hug him.

"You are the best. We would do the same for you, Lic, we love you very much...Hey, don't forget that I'm always available to give you advice about Paige, Romeo," watching Lincoln blush was even cuter.

"I will do Lori, even living with all of you, there are still things I don't understand about girls," Lincoln said.

"For us, it's the same with the boys, don't feel so special...wait, why the eye bags?" Lori noticed the little black bags under Lincoln's eyes.

"Studying, math needs practice. I don't know why Lisa loves it. And you, Lori? Ready for Fairyway?" Lincoln asks.

"Yes, I also spend all night studying, it's a shame that the practice is private, it's always good to have the family support."

From above, screams and noises began to be heard. By the voices, it must be the twins who fought again. Lincoln looked at her as if asking permission, to which she responded by Lori moving her head slightly to the side, in point that he would stop the fight. Lori was still worried about the issue of Lincoln´s fight, but Luan told her tomorrow that she would talk about it at the sibling meeting so that she would be patient for now. She even planned to speak to her sisters to do an activity that Lincoln will like, in a sign of gratitude for always being for them, to be so positive first and foremost.

Too bad Lori didn't see that that limit of being positive broke a long time ago in Lincoln. Lori wishes she could see that he was wearing a mask on him, the problems that would have been saved by knowing him a little more, just a little more.

* * *

After living like any other Saturday, Loud house-style, Lincoln noticed how his sisters were slightly more affectionate to him. Yeah, they annoyed him for his new love interest, though he didn't hesitate to respond with revealing certain information he knew about them, in Lola's pure style.

Lincoln had to give credit to how demanding the exam would be, thanks to that. He had the perfect excuse for last night's unveiling. Lincoln never knew what hour he returns to his room, the only thing he remembered is having dreamed something, those times that you know you dream, but your mind doesn't remember anything. In Lincoln's case, he could only remember a feeling, the feeling of the snow touching his skin. Stop, don't overthink it; it is a simple dream.

That little moment with Lori encourages him a little more in the morning. It was special moments that he always kept in his being. Curiously, some of the memoirs with his older sister will spend in the kitchen. Like when she gave his first ice cream, a mini cake war when he was five years old. It is these small details, which remind him why he must go forward, not to lose to what was happening to him, to be by his family's side, to see them shine.

Although, there were details that blackened everything, like-

Finally, the time Clyde waited for him with his father, Harold came. Ready to take him to Jordan's house, his sisters bombarded him with advice and very light accessories, such as perfumes. He is going to study, not for a date, added how uncomfortable it is to flirt with your friends nearby. Lincoln got in the car, ready to go, not before wishing Lori the best luck on her exam.

The journey took about ten minutes, the further they advanced, the more luxurious the houses were, although they didn't reach the level of the richest, it could be said that the Rosato family lived very well. Surely with a larger house, there would be a little more privacy, yet the memories made in the Loud house would never change it. Small but a house built of love.

"Well, guys, here I leave you. Remember Clyde, I'll come at seven o'clock, today we have Saturday of Chinese checkers," Harold said, watching as his son and Lincoln got out of the car.

"Yes, Dad. I can't wait," Clyde said with excitement, he loves Chinese board games.

"Thank you for bringing me, Mr. McBride."

"Don't even mention it, Lincoln, have fun with your studying session" the boys rang the bell of the house, being greeted by a lady, who was the living image of Jordan, only older.

"Hello, you must be my daughter's friends. Please come in. They are in the living room," Mrs. Rosato said with a smile.

"Thank you for welcoming us," Lincoln and Clyde said, politely. Once Harold saw the boys inside the house, he returns to his home.

"Whoa, I don't remember seeing Jordan's house from the inside, it's awesome," Clyde said with excitement, seeing how big the house was.

"Yes, it's amazing," Lincoln added, seeing everything as he walked, turning to the window, was greeted by the gaze of someone he already knew from the past, and had not been left on good terms, Jordan's dog.

"Ahh!" a pure dog bark caused the cry of fright of both boys, who did not hesitate to hide behind the excellent protection of a teddy bear, even though there was a glass that prevented the dog from attacking them. A laugh was heard in the background.

"Woah boys, protecting your life behind the Mr. Titi. Truly manly" was Jordan, who saw them with a mocking smile.

"Nice to see you too, Girl Jordan," Lincoln replied, sarcastically, trying to protect his remaining little male dignity.

"It's just that your dog is...yeah," Clyde added, still watching the animal in fear.

"Relax, Ajax is harmless. I had to leave him outside because Dave is afraid of big dogs; he would be unable to hurt someone; he's a cute baby."

"Say that to my clothes," Lincoln whispered, looking away so as not to look at Ajax, felt that something had that dog against him or his clothes.

After the initial scare, Jordan took them to the room, where most of the group were already, only Stella and Liam were missing to arrive. Liam lived somewhat far away, so it was understandable that he was late. Stella mentions that she had a visit to an uncle who came from the Philippines to see the family. So, the gang starts to chat to kill some time.

At first, it was a conversation between boys. Jordan and Cookie had gone to her room to show Cookie some things, girls' things assumed Lincoln. They talked about future theories about Ace Savvy, about the role of the new villain, how some opinions about Karma made sense of some mysteries, Jack's secret, among other things. It took Dave a little time to get into the talk because he admitted that it was more to read manga, being more of a hobby, but a term to integrate well.

At the time, the whole group had arrived, even Stella had brought a blackboard to give lessons, all accompanied by delicious cookies brought by Cookie. Although they wanted to finish fast to have fun together, they understood that this was to get the best possible note, each by their standards.

Everyone took their specialties to teach Clyde and Stella mathematics. Liam biology. Zach chemistry. Cookie and Dave English. Lincoln history. Paige and Jordan geography, being Rusty the only one without specialty, and who most had to repeat things. The atmosphere was very friendly,

Lincoln liked to teach, it was a way to help, even though more than once he got nervous when Paige came close to seeing his notes, or when it was his turn to teach the girls. Lincoln still had that shy part with the girls, but this was going because of how funny it was, more like some than just another joke, time flew by.

Once all their bodies demanded a more than deserved rest, because the amount of information acquired was massive, and under pressure from the group. Jordan finely gave up connecting the console to play the new Smash Bros Ultimate, in eight-player battles, being impressive chaos. Even though Cookie was not much into video games, she chose to give it a chance, while eight players, the other two watched or chatted with each other. Lincoln has no heed in using Captain Falcón, surviving three rounds, until losing because of the Sonic used by Zach, he and Jordan would be spectators in this round.

"I'll go get some soda, will you come with me?" Jordan asked. Lincoln nodded

"Sure" his right ear hurt thanks to standing Rusty's screams, he was one of those players who let out all his anger or passion as he tries to argue, thank God the controls were wireless. When Lincoln and Jordan got to the kitchen, preparing some 7-up, more eating a grab a few lays that were there.

"You know Lincoln. This is bringing back memories, of when I went out with you, I'd forgotten how funny it was," Jordan confesses, looking inside her glass. He remembered those times, the reading sessions at Clyde's house, plus the meaningless arguments, which ended in laughter.

"Yes, it was good times," was the only thing he answered. Lincoln was trying to deal with another uncomfortable feeling, in the jaw zone, lucky it was easy to control.

"Hey," Lincoln look at Jordan, who now had an expression of guilt, "aren't you guys really mad at me for leaving you?"

So that was it; he still remembered that day. After the GYM class, Jordan arrived happy with them, explaining the popular group had invited her to an event, everyone in the group congratulated her. Gradually, the occasions where the whole group spend time together were reduced, conversations about comics with Liam and Clyde were replaced by talking fashion with Mollie and Joy. The first to notice it was Lincoln, although he was saddened by Jordan's imminent departure from the group, at least she had more friends.

Finally, Jordan tells them that she was changing groups, but that she would try to go out with them as much as she can. Lie, Jordan was just trying to make it less painful. Rusty and Zach didn't take it well, claiming that she had changed, forgetting who she was, plus very harsh words.

Lincoln was the one who stood in the way to defend her, remembering everything Jordan did for them in the past, that they had to respect her decision, it was her life, she had the courage to come and tell them in person. Jordan still appreciated them, just, people change.

"No matter that you change groups, you will have my friendship, keep that in mind" those were Lincoln's words, extending his hand, which was answered kindly. Both with a smile, to others, it took time, but they agreed to break paths.

Interestingly, the departure of the only girl in the group created a state of insecurity in the rest, including Lincoln, who had more difficulty interacting with girls. Explains why they came to that collective hysteria, thinking Stella wanted to be with them because she likes one of them.

Returning to reality, Lincoln was not upset with Jordan, he couldn't speak for others, but as far as he was concerned, he was only sad, for walking away from a long-time friend, at least when she invited them to the party in her new pool. Lincoln understood that he still considered what would he have done if he had been invited to the group of the popular? Another scenario of 'What if...' we'll never know what would have happened.

"Lincoln?" Jordan's voice pulled him out of his trance. He had to start getting used to this, getting lost in his mind.

"I'm not upset, Jordan, as I said before, you decide who to hang out with, we're friends, after all, that won't change" that was his answer, so simple.

"Still..." uncomfortable, the girl chose to change the topic of conversation to something that bothered her, "are you going to fight Chandler?"

"Yes, I admit that everything happened very quickly, but when you, my friends, are bothered, at least I take you out of this situation. I will be fine, I have a plan," Jordan sighed, but she couldn't help but smile.

"This is one of the reasons you're amazing, Lincoln."

"What?"

"Yes, I don't know anyone who wants to put others first, you help a lot of people. You encouraged me when I failed my first exam. You came up with a plan to help Cookie desserts be accepted in the cafeteria, even make the principal fulfill his childhood dream of meeting Billy. Clyde or your sisters too. That's why everyone likes you."

"It's not a big deal. I just do the right thing."

"Hey," Jordan took his shoulders so that he would look at her. "I know you well, Lincoln, you have a bad habit of giving yourself little credit, of putting yourself below others, helping us many times. Yeah, you've done silly things, but you try to repair it, and you learn, lookup like a man, feel proud."

Words resonated in his mind; he was doing it to make him feel better; he just did what a friend would do for others, to help because it was the right thing to do. It's his way of thinking, what he knew how to do, the big thing was not, adding that he often ended up with his ill-executed plans. Should that really be credited for that?

Rusty's scream of frustration echoed all over the house, both realized that Dave looked at them in the door frame, with a mocking smile, caused that Jordan separated, embarrassed, but without losing the opportunity to claim him by spying on them. Lincoln deflected his gaze, still thinking about what his friend said, he would think so with the pillow at night.

Unsurprisingly, some got tired of playing on the console, so Dave suggested a game they made with his other group, with the popular guys, an electric machine. The idea was interesting, although not many dared the daring game. Dave, Jordan, Rusty, Lincoln, and Clyde cheered themselves in, the last three more to understand the games the famous guy's play if they miraculously went to one. For their part, Paige, Liam, and Zach continued to play video games. Stella and Cookie chose to give a general review of their study book.

"The game is simple, I press this button, when the music stops, press the button on your controller. Only the first person to press it is saved from the shock, who gets to ten wins, earns eight dollars, two dollars per loser plus an invitation to the arcade" the group agreed. The death button pressed, all prepared, with ears and finger ready.

"Ahh! It hurts!"

"Apparently the four of us pressed it at the same time, luck to the next time, Rusty," Dave mocked, again press the death button.

"Ahhhhhh! Again, only me?!" the laughter began to escape from the rest of the participants, could not help it, Rusty's reactions were pure gold.

"Be faster, your reflexes suck," Jordan said with a smile. Third round.

"Ahhhh! No, no, no, no, I leave it here! Bye, goodbye" now the laughter exploded, trying to convince poor Rusty to stay, not to be a chicken. Dave turned the machine back on, pressed his button, taking advantage of the that the others had his control still held.

"Ahh! Your cheater!" Jordan tried to hit Dave, but by the distance, she can't make it, the boy was laughing at his friend's cry, so sharp

"Not cool, Dave," Clyde complained, was more potent than he expected. He looks at his best friend to see how he had taken it, saw a Lincoln holding his left arm tightly. "Lincoln? Are you alright?" asked. It took seconds, but he received an answer.

"...Yeah, the shock was extreme, but I'm fine, I'm fine," Lincoln smiled, he noticed something forced that smile would keep an eye on him, for his sake.

Lincoln cursed inside, never expected the electric shock would leave him like this, biting inside his lip so as not to lose control. Now his whole arm was feeling uncomfortable, almost as if he felt something strange, he had to stay calm, prevent this from going to his chest and there was no control to help him.

The game continued until Rusty got tired of losing, pretending to be outraged by an alleged trap, made to hide his tantrum, opened the patio door, are to realize that he accidentally threw the dog's food plate. Ajax looked at his food on the floor, then looked an old fated at the boy, who had no better idea than to run away from the dog, finished by rising into the pool to save himself.

The laughter exploded more intensely among the young. The rest of the group also came to see what happened and even laughed. Whoa, long ago, Lincoln didn't laugh in this way, it was like a medicine that he really needed after so much lived in these months. Rusty took it in the right way, staying that he made the ladies laugh, something essential to fall in love with a girl, more when he was at war with Liam and Zach for Stella´s heart.

After waiting for Rusty to dry out, they chose to take a look at the subjects of the exam, it was enough fun, for now. They spend time until six o'clock in the afternoon, giving them time to play a board game among all, but the game needs a machine that needed batteries.

"Damn, what do we do now?" Liam asked aloud.

"We can play something else, like guess who?" Zach proposed, but Jordan wanted to play that game with her friends. Fortunately, she remembers something.

"I know, Flip's store is two blocks from here, it sure sells batteries at a perfect price."

"You're right Jordan, now that you mention it, I have a discount coupon for his store. For celebrating Thanksgiving in his store," seeing everyone looking at Lincoln in confusion, he opted to clarify, "it's a long story."

Jordan stand up

"Well, I'll go with Lincoln for the batteries. You guys finish the board, anything you need just sends a message." Lincoln saw the reaction of his friends, Clyde just said goodbye with his hand, the others smiled at him with his thumbs up, saw Zach moving his mouth, understanding what he said, 'idol, lucky.' He is just going to buy batteries with Jordan, what was the...oh. Now he gets it.

Ignoring that, the talk she had on the road with Jordan was quieter than the one they had in the kitchen, catching up on each one. Lincoln learned that she got fed up with Andrew's bullying, to the point of kneeling him in the kiwis, that must have hurt like hell, but Andrew deserved it. For his part, the truth could not say much, more than helping his sisters, as that day that realized that his life was an almost perfect loop. Lincoln look for something to change, now to the lesser, failing outright, the only advantage was that he could plan things of the day to day better with what he knew.

They arrived at the gas station, empty like most of the time. Lincoln saw Flip shirtless, putting prices on his products, for reading the promotions they had, it was clear that he was looking to get something more out of unwary customers, the kind of people don't even bother to check their change. Upon seeing them, the man quickly put on his shirt, returning to his side as a store seller.

Flip is a person too hard to describe. It was thanks to him that they were able to celebrate Thanksgiving with Casagrande's. It had a cost, but the Louds were grateful to give his space, then there were the stories coaching Lynn's basketball team, plus Lori's when she got to work in front of the station. Neither of those kids would know what was going on in that mind.

After buying the batteries at a reasonable price and receiving a spot for the purchase of a free hot dog today, something they both discarded when they saw the condition of the machine. Lincoln and Jordan left the establishment, back to Jordan's house, they reached the middle of the street, when a small white cat stood in front of them.

"Look, Lincoln, isn't he adorable?" Jordan went to pet the little kitty, mentioned that she wishes she had something to feed him. Typical of girls, they see something cute and melt, like cats, babies, or promotions in shoe stores. He had experience with girls in mall mode.

"Hey, don't go" the cat ran into an alley, Jordan followed him for a moment, only to see that the animal got inside a hole in the wall, surely coming back to his family.

Lincoln was going to talk, tell her to go back, the sun was starting to set, and they wouldn't have time to play with others, to mention the apparent factor that it wasn't safe to be in an alley. But, both hear a noise coming up close, that doesn't sound like a cat. With all the caution in the world, they approached a dumpster, observing what is hidden from the other side. There was a sleeping boy, in an awkward position, with a bag and a bunch of papers on his side.

"Wait, isn't he the new guy? Seth, I think?" Jordan mentioned. Oh yeah, he wore the same clothes he wore at school. Driven by curiosity, Lincoln took a paper of the bunch this guy had. Both saw the picture of a little girl by the age of the Lola and Lana, smiling, with a lateral braid in his dark brown hair.

 ** _Have you seen this girl?_**

 ** _Dawn White_**

 ** _Any information, please contact 001-313-xxx-xxxx_**

"Oh my God, is that his sister?" Jordan whisper.

"Have you seen her?" a faint, calm voice appears out of nowhere. Jordan almost screams for a surprise. Seth stared at them without emotion, with his eyes squinting, sticking his head with the wall.

"Hey, don't do that! And what the hell are you doing sleeping behind a trash can?!" Jordan exclaim, clearly mad.

"Have you seen her? It's a simple question," Seth completely ignored Jordan's claims. He doesn't care about them at all.

"No, I'm sorry, " Lincoln answered almost in a whisper. Jordan answered the same thing.

Seth stood up, moving his neck to remove some of the discomfort caused by the position in which he slept. The smell of garbage has permeated Seth´s clothes.

"I see, thank you for your answer," Seth said dryly, taking his papers and the bag, ready to leave the place. He didn't count on Jordan, taking him by the shoulder when a girl is interested in something. It doesn't let it go quickly.

"Not so fast junk boy, what are you doing here?" Jordan asked with a firm voice.

"Sleeping, if I don't do it, I will die. I thought everyone knew something so basic," Seth responded with a dull tone.

"Are you messing with me?" before Jordan could give Seth a blow for his attitude, Lincoln dared to ask.

"Is that your sister?" Seth looked at the at him, as if he was analyzing Lincoln, turning his eyes to the street.

"It's a relative. She was long lost near this town. I just want to find it. Are you done asking me private questions?"

Lincoln would never want to experience that, lose one of his sisters, live the ordeal of knowing if they are right or not. He did not wish that to anyone, just to think about it made it very bad, surely go down the path that Seth took, to seek her by the sky, earth, sea, during the day and night. After all their lives you are worth much, more than my-

Before Lincoln could still be on the carousel that was his mind, through the corner of his eye, he saw something approaching to grab Jordan, distracted by having Seth's attention. His body acted on his own, in what seemed to him an eternity, he took his friend's arm, pulling her hand towards him. That someone grabs Seth.

"Give me everything you've got, or your friend ends up with a sliced neck!" a young man screams at them, with a pocketknife on Seth´s throat.

The sensations were impossible to explain. Lincoln felt as if his stomach vanished from his body. The brain stopped working altogether. He could only see a young man taking Seth from behind, with a knife near his throat, was this an assault? But Royalwoods is a very safe town. This had to be a prank from Luan, a hidden camera scene for sure.

"Are you brats deaf?! Give me what you got!" the young man shouted again, he would be just over fifteen years old for what he looked like. By mere survival instinct, they both took out their stuff. Lincoln only had his cell phone and about thirteen dollars. Jordan had his turquoise bag, where she had all her things, all to prevent them from hurting Seth. Lincoln knew nothing about Seth, he could just turn around and run, but he was not that insensitive to the imminent danger of another human being. The guy asked them to leave their things close to him.

"Ok, ok, calm down," Seth whispered, raising his hands, in a sign of surrender, all so that he wouldn't do something stupid, or that's what he meant to think.

Seeing his chance, Seth took the subject's hand with both hands, force-turning down along with his body, this caught the thief off guard, the right moment to get rid of the grip, and without dropping the weapon, giving a low blow to the thief. Seth had a cut on his right hand, but that was much better than having it around his neck.

 **Luck**

"A kick in the balls...aren't you a man?"

"Do you think I care ridiculous male stigmas in a matter of life and death? You're pathetic. You did it all wrong," Seth kicked the knife from afar. However, the subject managed to pounce on him, now his turn to be surprised.

The thief managed to get up quickly, looking to take Jordan, who was still very close to him. Jordan, she deserves to live, not having an ending like that, if there has to be a sacrifice, it would be him. Lincoln pushed Jordan to protect her with his body, extending his arms like a shield, with a frightened but firm look.

Any life is worth more than his. They deserve a future.

The thief stopped dead in his tracks, surprised by Lincoln's act, which gave Seth a chance to change things and kick the thief in the face, things had changed.

Lincoln would later regret not have noticed that something also changed in Jordan at that moment. Live.

"What's going on here?" shouted two men, who ran in, had been able to see everything from the street.

"That madman wants to kill us!" Jordan cry totally invaded by fear. The thief, completely terrified, tried to escape, but could not escape under the force of two men, who submitted him immediately.

 ** _Luck_**

"The police are on their way, people like you disgust me" Flip, who had gone out to check the trash, heard the scandal, arriving when they were holding Seth hostage. Flip would have acted before, but he already had problems with the police, and I didn't want to go back there.

 ** _Luck_**

Lincoln hated what had happened. He hated to feel the throbbing of his heart with force on his chest, which made it much worse. Everything was coming at once. He was losing control, and he was going crazy, his breathing was too fast, hyperventilating, not even biting hard his hand calmed him, punctured everywhere. Please stop, just stop, please, please, it's too much, enough, enough, enough, if this continues, that I am only here—

"Lincoln!" he looked up slightly, seeing Jordan, with tears in her eyes, trembling, she was frightened, frightened of what happened, of being able to get hurt, to see him like this. Leaving behind every idea of being strong for being a man, Lincoln hug Jordan, who also let out everything, were mere children in a high-risk situation.

The police took a few minutes to arrive, arresting the thief, they spoke to the adults, who recounted their version of events. Two kids were inconsolable by fright, while the other was sitting on the floor, with his gaze low, eating his second box of an orange-flavored tic-tac, he is not so affected, had managed to remain calm. The officers took the kids to the Royalwoods police station, where they would call their parents, needed to confirm the facts, but by law, they could not speak to a minor without the authorization and supervision of a parent. Lincoln and Jordan remain together at all times, while Seth got lost in the rooms.

When their parents arrived, they threw themselves at them as if their lives depended on it. They just wanted to feel completely safe, forget everything, feeling surrounded by their parents.

They had to contain Lynn so she wouldn't go looking for the thief who dared to attack his brother, even though they all wanted to do the same. The young man was a drug addict who was looking for more money to pay for his addiction. The thief was going to be sent to a correctional facility away from Royalwoods. They would never see him again.

After the tedious process of remembering everything for the cops, it was time to go away and forget this terrible day. Lincoln asked the bathroom for a moment, rejecting his father's offer to go with him, he needed to think things alone, upon arrival, saw the silhouette of a military-colored shack, about to go out the back door.

"Hey," Lincoln whisper. Seth turned his head slightly, seeing him without emotion, though he could see some grief for him, of how he lived it all.

"I'm sorry you had to live that, the first time it's always traumatic," Seth just said those words by education, by obligation, "it wasn't necessary to help me, but thank you."

"My family, Jordan's...she and I want to thank you, you avoided us being robbed, or hurt, thank you, "Lincoln reached out to give his thanks.

"That's why I'm leaving. I don't like being the center of attention. Let's just get on with our lives. Luck was on our side," Seth just walked out the back door, leaving Lincoln with his hand extended.

Luck, a word that displeased him since that unfortunate event, now Lincoln smiled. Luck that Seth knew how to defend himself, luck that he didn't hurt himself in the maneuver, luck that the thief didn't react in time, luck that he and Jordan will respond to help even with him, lucky that those men lucky them, lucky that Flip called the police fast for being close by. Lucky to...have an excuse, to finally have that, so he broke his head for months.

"Thank you for being there. Thank you very much."

That's what Jordan said to him before leaving with her parents, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. In typical situations, Lincoln would have blushed at the act. His sisters would have squealed with emotion, yet, again, this was not a normal situation. The days get heavier and heavier.

When the Loud family got home, Lori chose to make a sleepover among all, something they hadn't done for a long time, they had planned to do it in the summer, yet the situation deserves it. His brother needs them; they were for him, as it should be. Lincoln slept huddled in between Leni and Luna, being surrounded by the rest of his sisters, sleeping as close as possible. It was the first time since it all began, Lincoln Loud had a warm and pleasant dream, despite everything.

 _"To be someone who laments bad luck, admit it, today you used the rabbit's foot"_ the voice whisper in his head."

* * *

After how complicated it had been this day, adding the problems he will have after when he returned home. Seth went to the only place in this whole town where he could relax, seeing the night sky, letting his mind get lost in nothingness.

That was an abandoned three-floor building, an old apartment place that reeked of being from the eighties, seeing those posters almost destroyed by time. It was given an idea. The boy did not mind skipping the fence. Seth loved these kinds of places, dark, abandoned, awakening emotions that pleased him, and that better accompaniment than to eat his sixth box of orange-flavored pills.

"You seem to have not been the only one that fate despised today" Seth didn't turn, he already knew who she was. The first time he came to this place, she got it here, thanks to the imaginary friend known as God, who respected tranquility.

"Yes, I had been told that this place was one of the safest towns in the state, and today a teenager almost slit my throat with a knife. The cruelty of the world," Seth said, watching the dark sky.

"Mhh, I thought my mother would force me to go to the mall to look more feminine was torture" the girl saw Seth put the box of pills, letting these enter his mouth. She would almost say he had an addition to the candy.

"Anyway, I'm just begging that the rumor doesn't spread, school is already shit, looking at me like a specimen, even if it is."

"I understand your feelings of darkness and despair. By the way, have, this may interest you" the girl passed a tablet to Seth, who is lying on the concrete cold, read the information, at no time read her expression change, just moved her gaze towards her.

"How reliable is this?" Seth asked.

"As you toss a coin into the air, it can be an opportunity. You usually won't find it so vulnerable," Seth sat down, rereading the information. Royalwoods, a peaceful people, haha, living so close to Detroit had its significant downsides.

"Tell me, what you did that junkie? I can only think how woken up I was about to get a little," wow, the rumor expands like a flame following a line of gasoline, great.

"Not much, some adults arrived quickly. Besides, there was a girl with a ridiculous braid and an albino boy with problems. The junkie was shaking like jelly. He didn't even hold the knife well, it was a bet to win" I hear as the girl snorted air between her lips, wow, there was a reaction. "What's up, Maggie? It's not your style to react to something."

"Sure, some story in town can't be complete without a Loud involved," Maggie said.

"A Loud?"

"You'll hear that last name a lot around here. It's a family whose parents thought we lived in the fifties and didn't have TV, ten daughters and a son, a show."

So, he had saved a Loud and his girlfriend, or whatever that little girl, peculiar. It's all about seeing her again. This was his last challenge.

Seth got up, throwing the empty tic-tac box on the floor, next to the rest of the trash. "Well, Maggie, a deal is a deal, tell me what I have to do" Maggie also got up, crossing looks without expression, empty, giving her a piece of paper.

"Here, you have it. Make sure you burn it after reading it. Also, the offer to explore the hospital still stands, your presence is delightful to me," said the emo girl, there were few people who emanated this kind of aura, it was fascinating.

"If information is useful to me, I join your urban exploration. Thanks for your help, Maggie."

"Good luck on your way Seth" they walk away from each other, without leaving the building, for they both preferred to be in their own loneliness, with themselves, lost in their world, each with their problems and objectives.

 _It's almost time_.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I don't hate Lincoln, it is all part of the story. In fact, you guys express what I expect of at this point. Just bear with me, or you are totally free to go. Thanks for reading and take care :D**


End file.
